Space Prisoner
by detroitficcity
Summary: During Homeworld's assault on Beach City, Jasper finds a new plaything in a human soldier. (Jasper/Reader, Lapis/Reader, Jasper/Lapis/Reader) T/W: noncon/dubcon/mental conditioning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Please read the trigger warnings._ This fic does not portray a positive or healthy relationship in any sense. It describes non-consensual/dubiously consensual sex, mental conditioning, and Stockholm syndrome on the part of the reader. Jasper damn well knows what she's doing and Lapis is more or less complicit in it. If anyone treats you like this in real life, _it's abuse_.  
**

It's been a full day since your capture. You can still feel the recoil of your rifle hitting your shoulder and upper chest. There are bits of dry grass clinging to your clothes. The smell of gunpowder, dirt, and blood still lingers on your skin. Bruises and scratches all over your body call for your attention. But you sit on the floor of your cell, staring at the containment field in front of you and remember what got you here...

 _Aliens called "gems" had launched an assault on Beach City, looking for a handful of fugitives from their planet, called "Homeworld". However, they didn't care who or what they destroyed when looking for the fugitives, known as "Crystal Gems". And given the Crystal Gems had lived peacefully in the area for hundreds of years without causing any trouble, it wasn't hard to choose who to side with._

 _You volunteered to help defend the city and were assigned to sniper duty. Your job was simple: Stay on the hill behind the temple and shoot any Homeworld gems that came near it. You were good, but their numbers were better. When they seized the temple, you fought like a wildcat, but these invaders were born soldiers with thousands of years of fighting experience. Capturing you was pathetically easy for them._

 _When the Homeworld gems brought you to their base camp on the shore, you noted miserably that only a quarter of your fellow humans were assembled there. You hoped the rest of them escaped, but gems carrying a human body to a pit on the far end of the camp made you fear otherwise._

 _Your fears were confirmed when a red and orange gem with peach-colored hair marched along the line of captives, silently pointing at random ones to be dragged off towards the pit. She wore a black cape that indicated her status as a commander. The gem stopped in front of you for a few seconds, turning to the gem beside her._

 _"This is the sniper they found at Rose's base, right?"_

 _"Yes, Jasper," said a voice off to your right. You were too busy staring at the ground to see who said it._

 _Jasper gripped your chin and forced you to look up at her. Your eyes were drawn to the orange triangular gemstone that served as her nose. Her clawed thumb ran over your cheek as she relished your terrified expression. Her lips curled up in a smile, showing the tips of her canines._

 _"Take this one to the ship," she purred. "Interrogate and dispose of the rest." She released your chin and turned away, not even looking at the rest of the captives._

 _You didn't look. You couldn't. But you heard the screams of your comrades as a Quartz soldier dragged you towards one of the war ships..._

The sound of the containment field being released brings you back to the present. You slowly sit up, rubbing the metal manacles connecting your wrists. An orange hand reaches in to grip your upper arm and yank you to your feet.

You look up to see Jasper's satisfied smirk. While she was already intimidating at the base camp, she looks absolutely terrifying in the close quarters of the ship. The top of your head only comes up to her chest. Her entire body, from her big biceps to her hardened calves, looks designed to destroy and pulverize.

"Walk."

Jasper lays an oversized hand on your back and shoves you down the corridor. You don't argue and start putting one foot in front of the other with Jasper staying one step behind. You briefly consider running away, but where would you run to on an alien spacecraft? You hope that whatever Jasper has planned for you will be quick and painless.

Eventually, Jasper grips your arm again to stop you and touches the access panel to the door beside you. When the door opens, she half-flings you inside the room. You catch yourself on a chair and regain your balance as the door locks shut behind you.

The room, though spartan, is arguably more comfortable than your containment cell. There's a large bed in the middle of the room, a computer console, and a couple of chairs by a table. You see another door, across from the one you entered. There's even a small window, giving you a view of Earth.  
You go back to the door you came through, pressing your palm on the access panel. Unsurprisingly, the door doesn't respond. Instead of trying the other door, you walk over to the window. As you watch Earth rotate beneath the ship, you try to control your tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Your tears dry and you clean up your face before the door opens again. You hear heavy footsteps behind you and the soft rustle of fabric. You turn your head just enough to catch Jasper removing her cape and hanging it up on a hook. When she sits down in one of the chairs, you turn your attention back to the window, wanting to memorize every detail of your own planet. You can feel Jasper's eyes roving over you in the uncomfortable silence.

"Sit, human."

You watch Jasper indicate the second chair across from her. You decide not to respond and continue staring out the window.

"Or stand. It doesn't matter." Jasper sits back, crossing her legs and placing her chin on her fist as she considers your back. "I don't need to interrogate you. We already know where the rebels escaped and will find them. All you and your comrades did was delay the inevitable."

You ball your fists and say nothing, waiting for her to get to the point.

"They're all dead. Your fellow humans, I mean."

You flinch. She _has_ to be lying, right? You know she isn't, but a small part of you is hoping that some of your comrades are on the other ships orbiting Earth. Jasper must have noticed your reaction because she gets up and walks over to you. She puts one hand on either side of your head, corralling you against the window. Any movement you make risks touching the solid muscle behind you. She bends forward until you feel her breath on your ear.

"But death is too good for you, human." Jasper's breath is warm, but her words create ice in your veins. She runs a claw down your back, causing an involuntary shiver. "My commander wanted to reward me with a Pearl for today's mission. Pearls are fine as servants, but breaking a human that took down so many of my soldiers will be _much_ more fun."

Jasper reaches around you to cup your breast. With a snarl, you push back against Jasper and attempt to throw an elbow at her head. She catches your hands by the manacles, slipping the chain between her index finger and thumb. Jasper effortlessly pins the chain to the wall above the window, stretching your arms above your head. You have to stand on your toes to keep your shoulders from straining.

"Oh, yes. We're going to have a lot of fun." Jasper chuckles darkly as her claws slowly rake down your back, shredding your shirt. You finally speak when you feel her long fingers dip into the waistband of your pants.

"Nononononononono..." Your arms strain to jerk the manacles out of Jasper's grasp. You try to kick, but Jasper only responds by placing a knee between your legs and disrupting your balance. You let out a distressed cry as she tugs on your waistband and you hear fabric tear. She pulls down what remains of your pants just enough to cup your sex through your panties.

"So warm already..."

"What do you want from me?" you ask pitifully.

Jasper moves her hand from your pants to grip your hair and shove your face towards the window. "I want you to take a good last look at your planet. Because these quarters your home now." As you stare at the blue and green planet in front of you, Jasper slowly moves her hand back down your torso, exploring every curve of your body. She finally dips her hand into your panties, her fingers slowly stroking your slit.

"And if you're good, you may live long enough to see Homeworld."

Jasper slips a finger into your canal and it's enough to fill you. You're too shocked to scream or cry. All you can see is Earth getting smaller as the ship pulls away from its orbit.

–

Jasper's tongue darts out to lick your earlobe as her finger pulls out of your canal. You utter a wounded noise and make another half-hearted attempt to free your hands. As if to make you pay for your struggles, Jasper growls into your ear and shoves the digit roughly back into you. You barely stifle a whimper as she starts to move it in and out of your quim.

"No need to fight, little one. We can both enjoy this arrangement." Jasper's tongue follows the curve of your earlobe down to your delicate neck "Or you can continue to fight me and I can enjoy breaking you. It's your decision."

Jasper's teeth suddenly sink into your neck, ripping a scream out of you. You feel blood seeping from around her lips. She makes a sound like she's tasting a divine meal and her finger pumps your sex in earnest. To your shame, your body responds to Jasper's callous ministrations, coating her invading finger with slick.

Jasper releases your neck to whisper in your ear. "See? You're starting to enjoy this, aren't you? And you taste _delicious_."

You can't stop the moan that escapes your lips when Jasper adds a second finger, stretching and filling you in all the right ways. Your head moves of its own volition to give Jasper access when she licks the blood still seeping from the bite on your neck. You start to buck against Jasper's hand, partially riding the fingers impaling you. Her thumb finds your sensitive clit, causing a high-pitched whine to escape you.

Your climax hits you like a wave and your knees buckle. Only Jasper holding your manacles against the wall helps you keep your feet. You let out a loud moan as your body shakes uncontrollably. Your canal clamps sharply on Jasper's fingers and you feel Jasper's smile of satisfaction against your bruised neck. Jasper continues mercilessly pounding your sex, circling your overstimulated clit. Soon enough, another wave of pleasure explodes in you, followed by a third and a fourth.

You finally hang limply by your wrists, completely spent. Earth is just a small marble in front of you now. Jasper removes her fingers and licks them clean, making sure you're watching her reflection in the window as she does it.

Jasper finally lets you lower your arms, but keeps a grip on the manacles and uses them to lead you over to the chair she was sitting in. She guides you to the other chair and makes you sit down. You're secretly grateful for it because your head is swimming in a post-orgasmic haze. A knuckle strokes your cheek as you stare off into space .

"That wasn't so bad. Was it, little one?"

Jasper doesn't wait for your response as she sits down. She releases the manacles and reaches down to pick up your foot. A quick swipe of her claw cuts the laces of your boot and she slips it off your foot. She repeats the action with your other foot. With a quick jerk, she pulls off your shredded pants and tosses them to the side. Right as you regain your senses, Jasper rips off what is left of your shirt. Before you can protest, the Gem grips the chain of your manacles again and pulls you back up to your feet. The claws on her free hand make short work of your underwear, leaving you naked before her.

You try to cover yourself, but Jasper's grip on the manacles keeps your arms away from you. Her free hand roams over your bruised body with impunity, finally settling on your rear and giving it a squeeze.

"You don't need clothing. It would be a crime to hide a well-formed body like this."

Your face burns and you look away from her, trying to retain what little pride you still have. Even that small solace is denied as Jasper jerks back on the chain, forcing you to step forward. She grips your chin, making you look into her amber eyes.

"You haven't thanked me, little one. I did spare your life today."

Several long moments pass between you. "Thank you," you spit out in a flat monotone.

Jasper smirks as she toys with the chain of your manacles. " _Saying_ thank you isn't good enough, human. _Show_ me how grateful you are."

Jasper releases your chin and concentrates. In a flash of light, her unitard dissipates, leaving her as naked as you are. She takes a moment to appreciate your horrified expression before pushing you down to your knees. As her legs spread, her free hand grips your hair and pulls your head towards her red flower. She's already wet, giving off the aroma of copper and iron.

Your eyes flick upwards in a silent plea. Jasper's response is shoving your face in-between her thighs.

" _Show me_ ," she growls.

–

You attempt to pull back from Jasper's sex, but the grip she has on your wrists and head keeps you firmly in place. Breathing out in resignation, you give Jasper's slit a few experimental licks.

"Mind your teeth, little one. You'll regret it if you bite me."

Jasper releases your wrists and relaxes her grip on your hair, letting you lower your hands and spread her labia. Thankfully, her genitalia looks similar to a human's, so you know what to do with it. Your tongue laves her slit again, causing Jasper to breath deeply and message your scalp. You start coaxing her clit out of its hood, teasing it with the tip of your tongue. Soon enough, Jasper moans softly and pushes your head against her sex.

You curl your tongue around her clit, earning another groan of pleasure. Her hips start rolling against your face and you open your mouth to avoid inadvertently nipping her lips. Your lips form a tight seal around her clit and you grind the tip of your tongue on her bud. Jasper's fist tightens in your hair again and she lets out a lewd sound, pumping her hips against your face. Your hands press flat against her lower stomach, trying to still her hips and avoid giving you whiplash from her humping your face.

Finally, Jasper becomes silent and her hips shudder around you. Her pussy drips juices over your chin and chest. After a few more thrusts, she slumps back in the chair. You feel Jasper's hand stroking your hair and look up at her. Her eyes are still heavily-lidded and her lips are curled up in a smile.

"Good girl," she rumbles.

You move your head away from her reach and sit back on your heels. With the back of your hand, you wipe the slick off your chin. You want to spit all kinds of insults at the gem commander, but she's already made it clear what position you're in. Instead, you stare at the floor, waiting for Jasper's next move.

A beeping sequence cuts through your thoughts. Jasper growls and hefts herself out of the chair. She saunters over to the console and presses a button to stop the beeping.

"What is it? I said don't disturb me unless it was important."

A nasally voice responds through the console. "You're needed on the bridge. Yellow Diamond wants a status report on the Earth mission."

"Fine. Tell her I'm coming."

At the flash, you look in Jasper's direction to see she is clothed again. She moves back over to you and squats down. You cringe when she puts her hands on you again, but all she does is plant a light kiss on your forehead before rising back up again.

"You can clean yourself up in there." Jasper points to the door on the other side of the room. Without another word, Jasper pulls the cape off the hook and clasps it around her shoulders. She pauses to scoop up the collection of rags that were your clothes before letting herself out the door she came in.

"Get some rest," she orders as she steps out.


	3. Chapter 3

The other door in the room opens when you press the button in the center. You enter a small, tiled room and poke around at what you find there. The trough along the right wall makes a swooshing sound when you step away from it, indicating some kind of toilet. The rest of the equipment in the room is unfamiliar, so you go over to the stall on the opposite wall. Water comes out of the spigot above you as soon as you step in. You stand under the shower for a few minutes, letting the cold water relax your sore muscles and rinse the grime off you. You open your mouth under the shower to swish the taste of Jasper out of your mouth, then again to relieve your parched throat.

The water cuts off as soon as you step back out of the stall and a fan turns on, drying both you and the stall. You find what you think is a comb in one of the cabinets and comb out your damp hair as best you can with your hands still bound.

When you step out of the bathroom, the bed looks very tempting. You're not sure how long you've been awake. But you're not sure you _can_ sleep, knowing that Jasper will come back soon. After debating for a few minutes, you climb up on the bed. There's no blankets or pillows, just a large futon-like cushion that's slightly raised on one end. It's firmer than you're used to, but not completely uncomfortable.

You lay back and roll to your side so you can look out the window, entertaining a hope that maybe you'll see Earth again. Eventually, you give in to exhaustion and fall asleep, dreaming of green fields and a rolling ocean...

You wake up in pitch darkness, with Jasper's arm draped over you. Pear-shaped breasts touch your shoulders and soft, steady breathing tickles your ear. Your foot brushes a thigh thick as a tree's trunk.

You start to feel claustrophobic and try to wriggle out from under your captor, only for Jasper to pull you closer to her. Her hand slips under your torso to trap you against her body. The feel of alien skin makes you painfully aware Jasper phased off her clothing before slipping into bed with you.

"Get off," you whisper as you try to pry her arm off you. You then try to slide out from under her arm and off the bed. In response, Jasper curls around you like a child cuddling a beloved pet. You flop your head back down, huffing in frustration.

"Mmm..." Jasper lightly squeezes you and moves her other arm out from under her head. You figure your pride can take another dent and lay your head in the crook of her arm to use it as a pillow. With a sigh, Jasper wraps the arm gently around you. You hate to admit it to yourself, but Jasper's body heat feels great and helps stave off the general chill of the room. Jasper's steady breathing eventually lulls you back to sleep.

–

When you wake up again, the light is on. You sit up to see Jasper sitting at the console. Her lips move as she reads the text scrolling over the screen. You draw your knees up and wrap your arms around them. Resting your head on your knees, you look out the window at the stars and try not to draw attention to yourself.

"Propulsion normal... Thrust a little low, but within parameters... Boredom at peak efficiency..." Jasper murmurs under her breath. She leans back and sighs, rubbing her temples. Then she sees you out of the corner of her eye and grins wickedly. "Oh, good. Welcome back to the living, human."

Jasper swivels the console's chair to face you and pats her thigh. You stay put, rankling at being summoned like an animal. Jasper's smile is shark-like as she curls her fingers to beckon you again. "Come on, little one. I won't hurt you. Why don't you sit with me while I read reports?"

The look in Jasper's eyes tells you it's not a request. You decide obedience will make your life easier and move over to Jasper. Thankfully, she's clothed now. You delicately perch on her knee, ready to spring off if Jasper touches you. When she doesn't, you move back to perch on her thigh and settle your weight. Jasper reaches down to swivel your body around so you are side-saddle on her lap and positions you so she can comfortably reach the console.

Jasper looks down at your chest, which you have covered with your arms. She touches the manacles still binding your wrists. "I don't think we need these anymore. Would you like me to take them off?"

You nod slowly and lift your hands. She presses a spot on the cuffs and the manacles fall into your lap. There are welts from where the edges dug into your skin. After tossing the manacles onto the floor, Jasper takes each of your wrists and massages the soreness out of them. When she is done, you return your arms to covering your chest.

"That's better," Jasper purrs as her knuckles stroke your cheek. She turns her attention back to the console and scrolls through the text on the screen. You try to read some of it, but the symbols on the screen are complete gibberish to you. And Jasper's occasional murmurings have reverted to the soft clicks and whistles of Homeworld's language. While Jasper works, she largely ignores you except for intermittent strokes on your back. As her work drones on, you don't fight it when Jasper pulls your body closer to hers. She scritches your head when you rest it on her shoulder.

The same beeping sound from before interrupts the comfortable silence and the same nasally voice comes through the intercom. "Jasper, transmission from Earth coming in."

The name of your home planet causes you to sit up. You swivel your legs around to face the console, holding your breath.

"Patch it through." Jasper's arm circles around your waist to keep you on her lap.

Your body becomes taught as a bow-string as you wait for the transmission to start. A voice you vaguely recognize starts speaking and you remember he's a general in your unit.

 _Attention Homeworld. It has come to our attention that you have captured one of our own._

"Looks like someone misses you, little one." Jasper's free hand slides down to your thigh, but you ignore it.

 _We ask that you return her to her home planet. This brave soldier has family, friends, people that care about her._

Jasper's arm squeezes around your waist possessively. You are vaguely aware of the hand on your thigh pulling your leg back, spreading your legs and making you straddle her lap.

 _We understand that you are seeking fugitives from your planet. We are prepared to assist in capturing these fugitives._

"No!" you protest. Jasper's hand moves from your thigh and claps over your mouth at your outburst.

"Shh... Let's hear the rest."

 _We will gladly exchange these fugitives for our fellow Earthling, plus any others that you have taken. We implore you to consider our offer and return our comrade safely to us._

"It's funny how quickly humans change sides when they think one of their own is in danger." Jasper's tongue flicks out to lick your ear. Her sharp nose digs into your temple as she whispers into it. "It's a pity their only bargaining chip is worthless. Maybe if your technology wasn't so pathetically primitive, they would come get you themselves."

"Mmm!" You shake your head as you protest, but Jasper's hand stays clamped over your face.

"Jasper, should we send a response?"

Jasper turns her attention to the intercom. "Yes."

"Recording..."

Jasper takes a minute before starting. The hand at your waist moves toward your crotch, causing you to squirm. She repositions her arms to keep you firmly in place before her fingers start to stroke your slit. The shock of the motion is enough to paralyze you for a few moments.

"Attention Earth. We do not need your assistance in capturing the Crystal Gems. The human now belongs to Homeworld. That is all."

"That's it?"

"Hmm... no. Would you like to say a few words, little one?" Jasper languidly strokes your clit and licks away the few tears that spill over your cheek.

A few moments pass. Jasper stops teasing your pussy as she waits for your response. You close your eyes in defeat and nod once. Jasper takes her hand off your mouth and wraps her arm around your chest. She resumes slowly circling your clit as you pick out your words, starting with stating your name.

"I... I'm fine. I am being treated w... well." You pause as Jasper's claw catches the hood of your clit and you grab her hand to slow down her ministrations. "If the C... Cr... Crystal G... Gems are still... hah... on Earth, please pro... tect th... them. Homeworld knows where they are... _mmMMPH_..."

Jasper muffles the rest of your words with her free hand. You squirm in her lap, trying to free yourself. She holds you there with a vice-like arm around your waist. You try yank her hand down so you can speak again, but that only causes her to squeeze your jaw until you stop resisting.

"You know what to do."

"Affirmative."

While she waits, Jasper occupies herself by teasing your neck with her tongue and nipping your throat. Little mewls of protest escapes from under the hand covering your mouth. Eventually, another recording plays over the intercom.

 _I... I'm fine. I am being treated w... well.  
Attention Earth. We do not need your assistance in capturing the Crystal Gems. The human now belongs to Homeworld. That is all._

"Send it."

"Affirmative."

The intercom cuts out. Jasper's mouth comes close to your ear and whispers savagely. "Trying to warn your planet? That stunt will cost you, little one."

You yelp as Jasper spins around and shoves you off her lap. You catch yourself on the table. She quickly follows you and keeps you bent over the table with an iron grip on the back of your neck.

"You will learn, human, that you belong to me. And _no one_ is coming to rescue you. Now scream for me."

You whimper when you feel Jasper's hand giving your ass a few experimental squeezes before raising it above you. The thwack of her hand striking your ass fills the room and rips a scream from you. You scream again as her hand strikes the other cheek. Jasper continues raining blows onto your bottom, earning scream after scream. She barely waits for the pain from the previous blow to subside before striking you again. Soon enough, your ass feels like it's on fire.

When Jasper finally stops, you are shaking and gasping for air. She strokes your burning behind as she bends over you.

"Who do you belong to, human?" Jasper's voice is husky.

"Ho... Homeworld," you squeak out. You cry out when Jasper pinches your bruised butt.

"Close, little one. Who do you belong to?" Jasper's hand moves down as she places her knee between your legs. The feel of your fingers on your sex reminds you of the answer she's looking for.

"You! I belong to you!"

"Good girl. And what have we here?" You shudder as Jasper sinks a finger into your pussy and pulls it out covered in your juices. She brings her finger into your field of vision and you feel your face burn in embarrassment. "Don't tell me that you _enjoy_ being disciplined."

"No! My body just reacted..."

Jasper releases her grip on your neck and you sink to the floor. You make the mistake of looking up at Jasper, who is staring at you with a sadistic grin. She sucks on her soaked finger thoughtfully as she considers you.

"I suppose I'll have to find another way to punish you." She sits down by the table and you look away. Instead of the flash of light, all you hear is an intake of breath. Jasper's hand grips your hair and forces you to look at her. You almost scream again as you see what she has in store for you.

You had heard that gems could shapeshift, but you never imagined that Jasper could create a penis. She grabs the base of it and tightens the grip in your hair.

"Female humans like this, don't they? This is how you continue your species, after all." She drags you by your hair so that the appendage is millimeters from your face. "You know what to do with this, don't you?"

You buck, trying to get away from this newest humiliation. But Jasper holds you fast.

"Open your mouth, little one. The longer you prolong this, the worse I'll make it for you."

With a whimper, you open your mouth and Jasper shoves herself in. You widen your mouth to keep your teeth clear, but Jasper doesn't seem to notice. Jasper thrusts her hips, fucking your face while you try not to gag. Any attempt to push her back or slow her thrusts down are futile. You finally give up and let your hands fall limp, letting her hump you.

Mercifully, it doesn't last long and Jasper growls as she releases. The fluid hitting the back of your mouth causes you to gag and you push back. The rest of Jasper's release lands on your chest as you retch. Viscous fluids dribble down your chin and you gasp from the effort of not choking.

Jasper reaches down to dip her finger into the mess. "Tch. Do humans really enjoy this? Come on, let's clean you up."

You let Jasper help you up and lead you into the bathroom. As you enter the bathroom, you hover over the toilet trough and continue retching, spitting up as much of Jasper's fluids as you can. Jasper busies herself by retrieving a few items from the cabinets and setting them on the counter by the stall. When she has what she's looking for, Jasper phases off her clothing and leads you to the shower.

The water starts as you both enter. She positions you in the center and retrieves a packet of powder. The packaging dissolves in her hand and she starts rubbing the powder all over your body. Soon enough the powder devolves into a sudsy sludge and Jasper vigorously rubs you down. The sludge has a pleasant warm feeling and you place a hand on the wall for balance as she bathes you. When Jasper reaches for the counter again, the sludge dissolves and washes away.

You feel a sticky substance being squeezed into your scalp and Jasper gets to work messaging your roots. Soon, the sticky substance washes away and your hair feels less greasy. You don't remember when you last had a chance to wash it.

"Much better," Jasper appraises as she reaches for another packet of powder. "Now it's your tur- woah! Easy..."

The tile below you starts spinning. You feel like you're floating and grip onto Jasper's arm to keep yourself grounded. The light in the bathroom is suddenly too bright. The wet floor looks like a really good place to lay down and your knees agree. The only thing keeping you upright is Jasper catching you.

Jasper half-carries, half-drags you out of the stall and sits you on the floor. You hear her talking, but can't make sense of anything she says. She pats your cheek, trying to get your attention. You mumble a response, but you don't understand your own words. Jasper finally picks you up and carries you back into the main room. When she lays you on the bed, you have regained some of your senses.

"'M okay. Jus' light-headed."

"Does this happen when you suc..."

You shake your head before she can finish her question. Jasper lifts your chin to examine your face. Something she sees there seems to clue her in.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

It takes you a full minute to cut through the buzzing in your head and understand the question. "Don't know. The day you landed on Earth, I think. We deployed right after breakfast."

Jasper frowns as she counts back. "Three Earth days."

Jasper gets up and heads to the console. After phasing on her clothes, she dials in a sequence.

"What!" the usual nasally voice responds.

"Peridot, I need food for the human. Is it ready?"

"Yes, but..."

"Bring it. And bring Lapis with you. The human needs to be evaluated."

"I'm busy! Lapis can bring the food."

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"Fine! Peridot out!"

You sit up, a million questions on your face. Jasper comes back to the bed and lounges by you. "I forgot humans don't generate their own energy. I'll need to be more vigilant." She puts an arm around your shoulders. It's the closest thing to an apology you'll get. You lean your head on her shoulder, trying to look as pitiful as possible. Your stomach finally grumbles at not being fed and you finally feel as pitiful as you're acting.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn't take long for the two gems to arrive. Jasper sits you up, but doesn't make you get off the bed. Her hand strokes your back for a few seconds before swinging her legs over the side.

"What took you two so long?"

The green Gem with metal limbs slams a box on the table and turns to the two of you. "Lapis wanted to find the human something to wear."

The blue Gem with a halter top and skirt waves her hand in your direction. "She can't run around nude, Peridot!"

"What do you mean 'run around nude'? Jasper's kept her in her quarters ever since we left Earth."

Jasper rises up and heads to the table, cutting off the budding argument. She rummages through the box, finding a loose tunic and discarding it on the chair. She picks up a beige square and carries it over to you.

"Eat up," she says.

You accept the square and look at it critically. It looks like a small loaf of poundcake. You take a small bite and it doesn't taste terrible. If you had to describe it, it's like an undercooked potato. Your stomach growls with impatience and you start eating it in earnest. Jasper disappears in the bathroom, returning with a cup of water for you.

While you eat, Jasper turns back to the other two Gems. "The human fainted in the shower. When she finishes eating, look her over."

Peridot rolls her eyes. "She looks fine to me."

"Look her over anyway."

As soon as you drain the last of the water, Peridot orders you off the bed. Her fingers detach from her hands and start poking and probing you. You squirm as they attach to your chest and back. They stretch your eyes open and shine a light on them. One flies into your mouth and back out again. Jasper and Peridot giggle as you squeal and slap at the fingers probing you.

You turn to the side and look down when the fingers stop poking you. Standing naked in front of three Gems and being poked and prodded like an animal at the vet's office. You don't think you can feel any more humiliated than you are now.

The fingers reattach to Peridot's hand. Her other hand forms a screen with their fingers and she compares the readings there to some kind of data file. "A little dehydrated. Blood sugar and temperature are low, but she'll be fine. Those cuts on her back probably need attention, though."

Lapis makes a sound and goes back into the box. She pulls out a first aid kit and holds it out to Jasper. "Some of the humans had these on them at the Earth camp. I think they use them for injuries."

You look back at the blue Gem and a small sound escapes your throat. All three of the Gems look back at you as you stare at the kit. There's blood on it. You cover your mouth with your hand to avoid making further sounds, but you can't pull your eyes away from the kit.

Peridot interrupts the silence. "Anyway. The human isn't going to die anytime soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to pilot. And _someone_ needs to command the ship instead of playing with her new pet."

"Tch, fine." Jasper rolls her eyes and looks to Lapis. "Stay with the human and treat her wounds."

Jasper and Peridot depart, leaving you with Lapis. She sets the kit on the table and looks at you apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this for anyone."

You shake your head. "Did you know they would invade Earth?"

Lapis fingers the kit. "I... hoped they wouldn't. They just wanted the rebels. If you humans hadn't fought back..."

"Why shouldn't we fight back?! The rebels didn't give us any trouble and Homeworld gems were killing us!" You raise your voice higher than you intended.

Lapis doesn't yell back. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant if humans had helped Homeworld find them..."

"I still would have fought."

Lapis bows her head. "I know. Look, what's done is done and there's nothing either of us can do to change that. It's easier if you do what they want. Maybe you'll see Earth again if you cooperate."

You slump down onto the bed, dejected. "What choice do I have?"

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Lapis is the first to break it. "Let me look at those scratches. I'll need you to read for me. I was on Earth for a long time, but I still have trouble reading human languages."

Lapis settles onto the bed beside you and puts the kit in your lap. She goes about the business of treating your cuts, asking for antiseptics, plasters, and bandages. You hand the items to her when asked, but the longer you look at the bloodied kit, the more you want to cry.

Lapis hears the hitch in your voice and stops her ministrations. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

You shake your head. "Just... homesick, I guess."

"I'm almost done. Jasper needs to be more careful with her claws while... um... 'playing' with you."

"You know... what she's been..."

Lapis nods as she puts the last bandage in place. "You're lucky. None of the scratches are deep. She's been taking it easy with you."

You turn to look at Lapis. "She's done this before..."

"With me. On the way to Earth. But I could revert back to my gem when it got to be too much. I survived. I'm sure you'll survive, too."

Lapis strokes your cheek with her thumb. Her other hand runs down your torso. On impulse, you lean in to kiss her. She pulls back, completely shocked. You look away embarrassed.

"I... I'm sorry. You've been the first one that was nice to me on this ship and..."

Lapis stops you with a finger on your lips. The look on her face is determined. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

You take a few minutes to think about it before nodding. If you're going to be stuck on this ship with a brute like Jasper, you figure you can at least get back at her by taking control where you can. Lapis looks back at the door, then studies your face.

"Okay, but we need to be quick. I don't know when Jasper will be back. She's pretty possessive and there's no telling what she'll do if she catches us."

You set the first aid kit on the floor and meet Lapis in a gentle kiss. Lapis soon deepens the kiss, breathing hard with need. She reaches behind her and undoes the bow at her neck to reveal small, pert breasts. Her hands guide yours to her chest and your thumbs start to tease her nipples. You break the kiss and she continues kissing down your jaw and over your tender neck.

"Why do you want...?"

"We used to reproduce like humans billions of years ago. We don't need to mate anymore... Ooh, that's nice... But we still have needs... And you're attractive, so..."

You move your lips down to her nipples and flick them with your tongue. She repays you in kind by tweaking your nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She pulls up her skirt before guiding your hand down between her legs.

"Two should be enough."

You continue kissing her neck as you insert two of your fingers into her canal. She hums in satisfaction and rolls her hips towards you. She repays you with two of her own slender blue digits. She finds your clit with her thumb and starts stroking you in earnest. You moan softly into her neck and try to match her rhythm. Both of you stroke the other and silence your mounting moans by locking lips again...

The sound of the door being unlocked causes the both of you to freeze. You jerk your fingers out of each other and Lapis hurriedly reties her halter top. You reach down for the first aid kit and make a show of organizing the contents.

Lapis wipes your slick off on a used antiseptic wipe. "Oh, Jasper. That didn't take long. I just finished patching up the human."

"Compression problem in the engine room. Nothing the crew can't handle."

You put the kit back on the table and reach for the tunic. Jasper claps a hand on your shoulder, making you jump.

"Feeling better, little one?"

You nod, quickly. "Yes, th... thank you."

Jasper grasps your hand and licks the two fingers that you had in Lapis. "Mmm, you taste like something familiar. Maybe you feel good enough to play."

Lapis jumps off the bed and wraps her arms around Jasper's free hand. "Jasper, she's still a little light-headed. You should let her rest. If you want, I'll..." Lapis pauses, wincing at what she's about to say. "I'll play with you."

Jasper's arm snakes around Lapis's shoulders. "Why choose?"

Jasper guides both Lapis and you to the bed. "You greedy little brat. You think I wouldn't recognize the taste of you on _my_ human?" She tosses Lapis on the bed. "But, lucky for you, I'm feeling generous." You land right beside her.

Jasper stands over you both with her hands on her hips. "Phase off your clothing, Lapis. Now."

Lapis looks from the quartz to you. You shake your head in protest, but Lapis hangs her head and phases off her dress, leaving her as naked as you are. Jasper cups Lapis's chin.

"I can't blame you for wanting to play with my human, Lapis. She _is_ a lot of fun. But I should make sure you two play nice with each other..."

The implication in Jasper's voice makes your eyes widen. Is she really...?

Jasper answers your question by sitting down in one of the chairs and phasing off her clothes. She leans her chin in her hand while her other hand wanders to the downy white hair covering her crotch. Her grin looks like a shark's and just as comforting.

"I don't have all day."

You mouth an apology to Lapis, who responds with a sad shake of her head. She half-turns you so that you don't have to look at Jasper. She places a hand on your cheek and leans close to your ear.

"It's okay," she whispers. "Just look at me."

Lapis's hands wander down to your breasts as she kisses you gently on your lips. She grasps your hands to encourage you to explore her body. As Lapis moves down to kiss your neck, you make the mistake of looking at Jasper. She seems to be thoroughly enjoying the show, with her legs spread and her finger moving in slow circles over her red flower.

You close your eyes and devote yourself to exploring Lapis's slender frame. It's a different experience from Jasper. Lapis is similar in height to you and slimmer, so you don't feel overwhelmed by her. She smells like the breeze off the ocean. You already feel Lapis's fingers probing between your legs.

"How many?" she whispers.

You tap her twice, not trusting your own voice to maintain its volume. You spread your legs a little wider so she can slide them in. You respond in kind with your own two fingers in Lapis's canal. You both start pumping each other, holding on to the other for support. Soon your body starts to respond and you look at Lapis's face. Her eyes are tightly closed and her mouth is slightly open. You hear Jasper's breathing catch and see her sink her own fingers into her cunt as she watches.

You try to ignore Jasper, but you feel her eyes on you. You concentrate on pumping your fingers into Lapis and are rewarded with a low moan from the blue Gem. She responds in kind and you ride her fingers. You feel yourself getting wet, but the second you start to lose yourself in the sensations, a noise from Jasper brings you back to humiliating reality. You finally wrap your free arm around Lapis and pull her into a hug. You both insert your fingers deep into each other and pump each other in earnest.

A small whine escapes you and Lapis responds with another moan. Lapis blocks your view with her face and inserts her tongue in your mouth. She whines with need as you curl your fingers inside. You start rapidly pumping and curling and she bucks against your hand. She tries to repay the favor, but a low throaty moan from Jasper keeps you from cresting the mounting wave of arousal building within. Lapis keeps riding your hand and finally breaks the kiss to ride out the mounting tide within her.

"This is... I'm gonna..." Lapis lets out a long, drawn-out cry when the wave finally hits her. Her walls clamp down on your fingers and her legs shake with the effort of remaining upright. She finally slumps against you, still curling her fingers inside you and trying to get you to climax.

"Thank you," she whispers in your ear.

You nod in response and give her a small kiss on her ear. The victory is short-lived, because Jasper gets up and approaches the two of you. You both remove your hands from each other's canals, but keep an arm around each other's necks. Jasper strokes Lapis's hair gently, towering over the two of you.

"Did you enjoy that, Lapis?"

You feel Lapis stiffen in your arms. "Y... yes, Jasper. Thank you for... letting me... enjoy her."

"You should know by now how to properly thank me, Lazuli."

Jasper sits on the bed beside the two of you, looking at Lapis expectantly. Lapis stares at your face for a few moments, then lets out a sigh of resignation. She slides off the bed and kneels in front of Jasper as she spreads her legs. Jasper places a hand on Lapis's head as it dips down. You start to turn away when Jasper grips your arm and turns you back to face her.

"Oh, no, little one. You get a reward for entertaining me." Jasper pulls you in and kisses you roughly. She moves her hand from Lapis's head to guide your hands to your own crotch. You attempt to move them a couple of times, only to have her shove them back into position. You figure out what she wants and spread your pussy lips to tease your own clit.

Jasper hums in approval and returns one hand to guiding Lapis's head. Her other arm wraps around your shoulders as she continues to kiss you. Her tongue bullies its way into your mouth and explores every inch. You feel your body start to respond and buck your hips into your own hand. A wave of arousal crests over your body, but never quite breaks. Lapis whimpers somewhere below you and Jasper groans into your mouth.

You steal a glance downwards and see that Lapis's hands are between her own legs. She makes another high-pitched whine as Jasper's fingers curl into her hair. The bigger gem's hips buck into her face and you can't help but roll your hips at the sight. Jasper starts panting as her climax mounts. Lapis's head bobs in time with Jasper's thrusts. Finally, Jasper breaks off the kiss to let out a guttural moan, shoving Lapis so far into her crotch that you worry about her ability to breathe.

"That was..." Jasper doesn't finish her thought as she lets Lapis go.

Lapis sits back, wiping her mouth clean. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Her tone is flat, so you can't tell if she's being sincere or not.

"That will be all, Lapis." Jasper claps her hands twice, dismissing the blue Gem.

Lapis stands up, looking apologetically at you and phasing her clothes back on. Before she is tempted to say anything, she turns and leaves the room. Jasper watches her leave until the door clicks behind her. While Jasper is distracted, you attempt to stand to get the tunic still discarded on the chair.

"Uh-uh, little one." Jasper pulls you back onto the bed. "I'm not finished with you."

Jasper embraces you and strokes your cheek with all the comfort of a snake strangling its prey. "Poor thing. You didn't finish, did you? Do you need some one-on-one time to climax?"

Your entire body starts shaking. "Ple... please... don't hurt me..."

Jasper licks your throat. When you feel her teeth graze your carotid, you barely suppress a scream. "Why would I hurt something that belongs to me? You're so fun to play with."

You yelp in surprise as she scoops up your legs and moves you to the center of the bed. She kneels over you, placing her hands on either side of your head. Her hair cascades over her shoulders, obscuring everything from your view but her face. Her hand wanders over your throat and down your chest, slowly making its way to your crotch. Your back arches when her fingers find your overstimulated clit.

"I'm glad I asked for you instead of a Pearl."

You give Jasper a low whimper as she manipulates your button. As her knee works its way between your legs, you don't fight it. A familiar intake of breath from Jasper and your eyes snap open. You feel Jasper's shapeshifted penis rubbing against your thigh before you see it.

"I wonder how this feels inside a human," she muses.

You try to push Jasper off you, but Jasper catches your arms and pins you down. She rubs the pseudo-penis up and down your slit. You blush as you find the wave of arousal returning and raise your hips to meet her. Jasper enters you with ease and purrs with satisfaction.

"A part of you likes this, little one. Which part is it?"

Jasper slides out and back in and your legs spread wider to accommodate her. She starts a slow rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth. A wounded noise escapes you as your body takes over and you buck your hips into her. Just a little more and you'll...

The striped Gem grins down at you as she picks up the pace. Wet, slapping sounds fill your ears as her hips pump into you in earnest. Your ankles hook around her hips, trying to draw her in. Jasper grunts as you buck your hips to keep up with her. Your hands clench into claws. Your moans turn into screams as Jasper's hips bring you higher and higher. Your whole body tightens and suddenly releases and your mouth freezes in a silent scream. Jasper doesn't stop and you shudder in another climax.

Jasper finally slams into you one last time before roaring her final climax and filling you with hot fluid. She hovers over you, panting and studying your face. She releases your arms to gently stroke your face, her thumb running over your lips. Finally, she bends forward, planting a tender, chaste kiss on your lips. You grunt as she pulls out via shapeshifting the pseudo-penis away.

After a few minutes of rest, Jasper hefts herself off of you and picks up the tunic. After giving it a cursory inspection, she lays it beside you. Without a word, you pick up the tunic and head into the bathroom to clean yourself up. With a sigh of relief, you slide the linen tunic over your head. The neckline settles just over your breasts, but the hemline lands a scant few inches below your butt. You try to tug down the hem, wishing for some kind of panties to cover you.

When you emerge from the bathroom, you see Jasper sorting out the items from the box. She looks up at you and smiles, revealing her fangs. As you approach her, she runs her hands over your body. The smile disappears when she feels you stiffen. She moves her hand up to your face, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"It looks good on you." Jasper looks like she wants to say something else, but instead hands you a tray of the squares you ate. "Help me put these away."

The next few minutes are filled with Jasper and you putting away the items Peridot and Lapis brought for you. Food, a couple of cups, the first aid kit... only the most basic of necessities to keep you alive. You're reminded once again that you survive only on Jasper's mercy and the thought has you wiping at your eyes. When Jasper closes the cabinets, she ushers you back into the main room.

"I have to return to the bridge, little one." Her knuckles stroke your back. "Try to rest."

She leaves. You resume your post sitting on the bed, watching the stars and planets drift by the window. You wonder if you'll survive long enough to see Earth again.


	5. Chapter 5

A half-scream is still on your lips as you wake up. Your face is wet with tears. The nightmare is already fading, leaving behind only your terror. You flop back on the bed, panting. Jasper's thick arm is slung over your waist and you hear her breathing in your ear. A distant star gives just enough light for you to make out her features.

It was time for her rest period and she expected you to join her. Of course, she wanted you both nude. Mercifully, she didn't do anything but put her arm over you before falling asleep. But that was a small comfort. You're still dependent on your alien abductor for all your needs while she molests you. You keep hoping that you'll wake up from this nightmare as well.

You look up at Jasper's face. She supports her head with her arm folded underneath it. Her plump lips are slightly apart as her chest rises and falls. Her wild beige hair is everywhere. In any other situation, you might find the sleeping alien attractive and endearing.

You start thinking about Earth. Soft green grass. Sharp cockleburrs. Hot sand between your toes. The smell of snow in the air. Cursing about having to shovel the snow. Jumping in leaves. Swimming in the ocean on a hot day. Seeing the first daffodils announce spring. All these things you took for granted flood your memories at once. You may never experience any of it again. You don't know where you're headed or what will happen to you.

You check Jasper one last time before you let yourself go. The tears come hot and heavy, faster than you can wipe them away. You keep your breathing steady and body still so you don't wake up your abductor. It feels good to finally let it out...

Jasper stirring has you wiping at your eyes furiously. You look back at her face, but her eyes are still closed. The arm on your waist reaches over, its hand gripping your hip.

"Shh... it's okay," Jasper murmurs, still half-asleep. "Don't cry. I've got you."

The hand on your hip turns you to your side so you are facing her. Her other arm unfolds from under her head and wraps around you. She pulls you close to her chest and strokes your hair, still murmuring comfort. She curls around you, as if protecting a child from a boogeyman. You bury your face in her chest. In this moment, you don't care that this is your tormentor. You need this.

Your tears start up again and your deepest, most childish thought leaves your lips unbidden. "I want to go home."

"We'll be there soon. I'll keep you safe. Shh..."

You don't know what she's dreaming about, but you know it's not you that she's talking to. You don't care. You want to believe her.

–

"Come on, little one. I know you can do it."

Jasper's foot rests on your butt and pushes you the rest of the way down into a full split. While your hips complain at the sudden shove, it's a stretchy hurt and starts to feel nice when you get used to it. You wiggle against her boot to find a comfortable way to sprawl on the floor. Once you've found that sweet spot, you stay there until Jasper thinks you've had enough and lets you up.

"I'm amazed humans are this flexible. I thought only Pearls could go this far."

You smile in spite of yourself. "Not all of us are, but I am."

A couple of days after the nightmare, Jasper noticed you were going stir-crazy in her quarters and decided to let you move around the ship. You have freedom to roam as long as Jasper can see you. While you are still painfully aware that you are a prisoner and hostage, the break from the monotony is welcome.

There's no real way to track time on the ship, at least not in your "24-hours-equals-a-day" frame of reference. But it's been long enough that you've settled into a kind of routine. Jasper wakes you up to feed you your first energy cake, then lets you walk with her while she does her rounds. Then the day's activity, usually physical training or lessons on Homeworld customs. Then Jasper returns you to her quarters to rest and eat another energy cake while she commands the bridge. Jasper's return usually signals the end of the "day", because she "plays" with you before joining you in the shower and curling up beside you to sleep.

Jasper helps you to your feet and walks with you to the sparring area where several other gems are practicing. You sigh inwardly. _Combat training._ Jasper's favorite and your least. No matter how hard to you hit her, she never seems to feel it. And you always wind up flat on your back with Jasper pinning you down. You assume a fighting stance and wait for instructions when Jasper shakes her head.

"You're sparring her today, human." Jasper points behind you. You look behind you to see Lapis standing awkwardly behind you.

"Oh." You turn around and put up your hands. When Lapis doesn't move, you decide to take initiative and bound forward, aiming a punch at her face. A tendril of water emerges from her back and slams into you, knocking you back. It feels like an ocean wave knocking you over.

"Again," Jasper commands.

Coughing, you get back up on your feet. This time, you try to dip down and tackle the blue Gem. Right as you are about to grab her knees, another tendril pounds onto your back and sends you sprawling into the floor.

"Again."

This time you don't bother getting up and instead spin around. Your legs scissor out to trip the Gem up. But the water comes out to soften her fall and then attacks you, pushing you until your back hits the wall and drives the wind out of you. You roll over onto your hands and knees. Your soaked tunic is clinging to your body and leaves nothing to the imagination. You can hear Jasper laughing.

"That's what I've been telling you, Lazuli. You rely too much on your water wings. The human shouldn't have been able to knock you over."

"Yes, Jasper. You've made your point." You look up to see Lapis standing over you. She has her hand out to help you up. You accept it gratefully.

Jasper sits in one of the molded chairs set in the wall and crosses her arms. "You're sparring the human in hand-to-hand combat today. No water wings. If you can pin her, you can have her for the day."

You can feel Lapis's eyes roving over your water-logged body. She licks her lips unconsciously. You can't believe what Jasper said. You're the prize for winning? Really?

Jasper grins when she sees the disbelief in your face. "You'd better pin Lapis, little one. I'd hate to punish you for losing."

You push back your wet hair and follow Lapis back to the sparring area. The two of you square off and lock arms. You're heavier than Lapis, which you use to your advantage as you drop your weight and flip her over your hip. She spins on her back and kicks your stomach to keep you from pinning her. She rolls backwards and gets back on her feet.

Lapis dashes forward, grabbing for your legs. You side-step her and slip an arm around her head. You start to dip down, but you catch Jasper watching with a lecherous smile. One of her hands has strayed to her inner thigh. You are distracted long enough for Lapis to punch your ribs and make you break the headlock. Lapis grips your ankle and pushes on your knee, landing you flat on your back. As she goes for the pin, you turn to your side and slip your arm around her head again. You wrap your legs around her waist and start slapping around her head to disorient her.

"Let me win," Lapis whispers.

"What?" You steal another glance at Jasper, who looks like she doesn't hear you.

"There's a reason I asked to spar with you today. If you trust me, let me pin you."

"Okay." You release Lapis' head, acting as if she bit you. She surges forward, putting you in a sleeper hold and wrapping her legs around you. She lays back and stretches your body out. You roll to your side, making a show of trying to break her hold. Finally, you tap her arm to signal your surrender.

Lapis lets you go and you message your neck. You look up to see Jasper standing over the both of you. She doesn't look pleased, but you don't think she's angry.

"A deal's a deal, then. Play nice with her, Lapis." Jasper waves at the two of you dismissively and walks toward the other Gems, who stopped practicing to watch you. As Jasper gets near them, they scatter to get back to their training.

"Yes, Jasper. C'mon, human." Lapis pulls you to your feet and leads you out of the exercise area. She keeps holding your hand as she leads you through the ship to her quarters. You try to cover yourself as best you can because your body is clearly visible under your wet tunic. Both of you arrive at a small room about the size of your holding cell when you first arrived. Lapis guides you in and makes sure the door closes.

"Here we are. Sorry I almost drowned you back there. Let's get that wet thing off."

You are starting to shiver, so you don't fight it when Lapis pulls your tunic over your head. Lapis carefully lays out the tunic on the floor to dry and sits you on the cot. She sits behind you and uses her fingers to comb out your wet, tangled hair.

"Why did you want me to give you the pin?"

"Shh..." Lapis wraps her arms around your waist and tilts her head towards your ear. "There's no cameras in the quarters, but you never know who might be listening."

She raises her voice, apparently for the benefit of anyone that _is_ listening. "Because I wanted you all to myself, pretty. Jasper's so _selfish_." You can hear the dramatic pout in that last statement.

"Uh... O... Okay." You drop your voice down to a whisper. "But for real..."

"We have to wait for the shift change, but I found a way to get you back to Earth."

"Won't you get in trouble for helping me?"

Lapis plants a reassuring kiss on your ear. "Only if I get caught. And I won't because I'm going with you."

You turn to Lapis, suspecting a trick. But Lapis only smiles and strokes your cheek.

"Please let me do this for you." Lapis is speaking in a normal tone of voice now, indicating it's safe to do so.

You nod, reaching forward to hug Lapis. "Thank you."

"Now... what do we do while I have you?" Lapis's hands begin a slow descent toward your butt, but you shake your head.

"Not right now. I'm still a little tender from Jasper's... attentions the other night. Can we just do... this?" You hug Lapis tighter for emphasis. "Jasper's not much of a cuddler."

"No, she isn't." To your surprise, you both giggle at your shared experience. Lapis puts her arms around you, gently stroking your damp hair. It's soothing to feel her fingers gently working out knots and gliding down your back. When your tunic is mostly dry, she helps you back into it. Then you reposition yourselves so that Lapis is sitting on the cot and you are laying with your head in her lap. Her fingers stroking your hair help you drift off into a light slumber.

–

A few hours later, Lapis gently shakes you awake. "Shift change is coming. We need to move fast."

Lapis holds your hand and walks out of the room with you. Her moves are quick and with purpose. Several times, she stops you and ducks into an alcove with you, waiting for a random Quartz or Peridot to walk by. She leads you to the outer edge of the ship, ducking and evading the notice of Ruby and Quartz soldiers.

You eventually wind up into what looks like a hangar for smaller ships. Most of them are tear-shaped with a window near the top, looking vaguely like an eye. Lapis pushes you against a wall and flattens herself beside you as a couple of Quartzes lope past you. Then she leads you into the hanger, towards the eye-shaped ships.

You bank under a control room and Lapis shoves you against the wall. She lets out her water wings to pin your arms against the wall and crashes her lips against yours. You mewl in protest as she grinds against you. You can see a group of Quartzes pointing and laughing at the two of you as they leave. When they are out of sight, Lapis lets you go.

"Sorry about that. Let's go." Lapis leads you into the group of ships and you hear her counting under her breath. "This one!"

Lapis reaches for the console to open the ship's hatch. An orange hand suddenly snatches Lapis' hand away from the console and picks her up by the arm.

"What have we here?" Jasper asks. She shakes the smaller Gem and you watch as Lapis kicks at dead air. "You wouldn't be trying to run off with my human. Would you, Lazuli?"

All kinds of awful scenarios run through your mind as you watch Jasper torment Lapis. Even if she wasn't sincere about helping you get home, you don't want to watch this brute hurt your only friend.

"Put her down!" you scream.

Jasper turns her attention to you, still holding up Lapis by her arm. "Have something to say, little one?" Her expression tells you to choose your next words carefully.

"I... I... asked her to... show me emergency protocols. In case we need to evacuate the ship. So I'll know where to go if I can't find you."

Jasper doesn't look convinced by your lie, but she at least puts Lapis down. "Is this true, Lazuli?"

Lapis nods quickly. "Every word."

"Hmph. Why didn't I think of that?" Jasper releases the blue Gem and lets her sink to the floor. "I'll take my human back now. She must be hungry."

Jasper snaps her fingers, expecting you to follow as she leaves the hangar. You and Lapis exchange apologetic glances. So close... yet so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's expression is unreadable as she leads you back to her quarters. You keep your head down as she holds the door open, sure she's going to swat it off your shoulders. You don't notice when Jasper sets your dinner on the table. You and Lapis were so _close_ to escaping...

Jasper's claws on your neck make you jump out of your skin and let out a sound of distress.

"Your food is on the table."

"I... I'm not hungry."

That's not a lie. Your stomach is so tied up in knots that you don't think you can keep anything down. Jasper tilts your chin up to look at her. You still can't read her expression as she studies your face. You aren't aware you're crying until Jasper wipes away a tear.

"You need to eat. I won't have you fainting under my watch."

Jasper gently guides you over to the table. She seats herself in one of the chairs and pulls you into her lap. You sit stiffly, watching Jasper cut up your meal into bite-size pieces with her claws.

"You fear me, don't you?"

The question surprises you and it takes you a few seconds to process before you answer. "I... It's hard not to."

"Haven't you been treated well in your time with us?"

"Mostly." You want to say "no", but you know it won't get you anywhere.

"Mostly?" Jasper arcs an eyebrow.

"If you were me, wouldn't you be scared?" The question sounds innocent enough to your ears.

"Perhaps. I know I can be a brute." Jasper's fingers start stroking your hair, pushing it away from your face. "Maybe I was a little rough with you and Lapis in the hangar. The Eye she tried to show you has a faulty gravity engine. If I hadn't caught you two when I did, the Eye would have started up as soon as you two got in. Then the engine would have exploded and taken half the ship with it."

You study Jasper's face, trying to find a lie. But she keeps her gaze steady and unblinking.

"Really?"

Jasper nods as she spears a piece of the energy cake with her claw. "I'll speak with Lapis after our rest period. Relax. Neither of you knew."

Jasper emphasizes her statement by rubbing her knuckles on your spine, loosening the tension there. You let out a shaky breath as Jasper offers you the morsel on her claw. You start to reach for it, but Jasper moves her hand out of your reach.

"Ah-ah. You still have to be punished, little one. You didn't want to eat your meal, so now I'm going to feed it to you. Open your mouth."

You look up at Jasper's wicked smile. You realize she's trying to be playful and put you at ease. You half-heartedly snatch at the food on her claw, only to have her keep it out of your reach. Finally, you obediently open your mouth and let her slide her finger in. Your tongue pulls the morsel off her claw and you eat it. She repeats the action and her grin gets wider as you let her feed you.

"Good girl," she praises.

The next few minutes go by like this and you feel your loins start to moisten. Jasper won't even let you pick up your own cup, instead tilting the cup herself against your lips. She at least lets you control how far she tilts the cup, so she doesn't spill water on you. The meal finishes quickly and Jasper wipes crumbs off your lips, having you lick them off her finger. She gives you a chaste kiss on your forehead as a reward.

Jasper doesn't stop you when you hop down from her lap, but she stops you from walking back to the bed. Her hands run from your shoulders and down your arms.

"Not yet, pretty. You also tapped out on the brat today. I promised to punish you for that as well."

Jasper's hand grips the hem of your tunic and yanks it off your body. You start to cover yourself, but Jasper pushes you towards the bed.

"Ah-ah. On the bed, little one. Hands and knees."

You crawl onto the bed and Jasper is close behind. Her fingers slowly trace your spine, causing you to shudder.

"What will I do with you, human? I gave you a little freedom and you tap out to your opponent during sparring, wander into a dangerous area, and refuse to eat your meal."

Jasper's voice is without its usual snarl and sounds almost affectionate. Her hand completes its journey to the back of your neck and gently pushes your head down so that your face is buried in the futon and your butt is high in the air. Her other hand gives your butt a pinch, causing you to squeak in surprise.

"I never thought you'd be so naughty in one day. Perhaps I should discipline you more often."

You yelp in surprise when Jasper's open palm slaps your butt. You start to lift your head, but Jasper shoves your face back into the bed.

"Keep this position until I say otherwise, pretty. Every time you move, I'll add another strike."

"H... How many times are you...?"

"Until I think you'll behave, little one." Jasper strikes your ass again. You grunt, but don't move.

"Good girl. You're learning already."

You feel rather than see the grin on Jasper's face. She continues spanking your ass, delighting in your whimpers and squeals. She lets the pain from the last one fade before striking you again, taunting you as you squirm under her palm. You find yourself pressing your bottom into her hand as she strokes it, only to recoil when she smacks it again.

"Naughty little brat," Jasper whispers. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Did you let Lapis win on purpose so I'd punish you?"

You can only whine in response as Jasper slaps your behind again. You won't admit you're enjoying it, but your body is betraying you. You can already feel your pussy moistening. You try to close your legs to hide it, but Jasper's hand catches you.

"Ah-ah. I said don't move. Oh..." Jasper runs a finger along your wet slit. You bury your face in the bed to hide your blush. "You _are_ enjoying this."

Jasper continues smacking your ass, listening to your incoherent, muffled sounds. She interrupts her spankings with stroking your burning behind and "accidentally" dipping a finger into your dripping sex. You find your legs opening further to welcome her, but she only stays long enough to give you a taste of pleasure before she returns to torturing your bottom.

"Ah... J... Jas... Jasper... p... pl... please..." Your thighs are shaking and you feel slick dripping down your leg. You struggle to keep your burning ass in the air to meet Jasper's hand.

"Are you trying to make a demand, brat?" Jasper pinches your abused behind, making you whine.

"N... No. I'll be a good girl." You clench your hands to keep them still. If Jasper doesn't give you release soon, you may just disobey her and do the job yourself.

"Prove it, little one. Let me hear you beg."

"Please, Jasper. Let me climax. Please..." A smack causes you moan into the futon.

"I'm not convinced. Will you be a good girl now?"

" _Yes_." You'll do anything. As long as she grants you relief.

Another smack, accompanied by a throaty chuckle. "Will you lose when sparring Lapis again?"

"No."

Jasper messages your behind and maneuvers so she's kneeling directly behind you. She grips your hair and pulls your head up so she can hear you. "Who do you belong to, pretty?"

"I be... belong t... to you."

You nearly scream as Jasper slips two of her fingers deep into your sex. Her assault is sudden and fierce. Your hips pump of their own accord. Jasper bends over you and runs her tongue slowly over your spine. Her free hand reaches around your waist and strokes your clit. When her tongue reaches your neck, you feel her teeth clamp onto the space between your neck and shoulder. You are only aware of those thick fingers torturing your pussy and fangs pricking your flesh. Your body shakes violently as you climax. Wave after wave crashes over your body and you let yourself get lost in the sensation. In that moment, Jasper truly owns you and you gladly give everything you are to her.

You are vaguely aware of Jasper shaking around you. She lets out a low moan into your ear. When you come out the other side of your orgasm, you both are panting and your thighs are covered in juices. You grind against Jasper and feel her soaked pants slide against your raw behind.

"Greedy brat," Jasper mumbles against your throat.

Jasper pulls her fingers out of you and lets you lower yourself onto the bed to enjoy the aftershocks of your climax. She takes a few minutes to rest beside you and catch her own breath. When she's rested enough, she helps you to your feet and lets you lean on her as she takes you to the shower. When she finishes bathing you, you have regained your senses enough that you can bathe her in return.

The fans start up to dry you both and you settle into your usual "nightly" routine before bed. You both settle on the bed and Jasper combs out your hair. She gets up to read last-minute reports and you comb out her long mane while she sits at the console. When you finish, you rinse out your tunic and lay it out to dry before curling up on the bed. You're already drifting off when Jasper shuts down the console. Soon enough, Jasper kisses you good night as her warm, nude body curls protectively around you. For the first time, you sleep through the rest period without a nightmare to wake you up.

–

While Jasper is bossing around a group of Quartzes through their training drills the next day, you see Lapis standing off to the side and go over to her.

"Sorry about yesterday. I guess we'll have to..."

Lapis cuts you off with an angry shake of her head. "I almost got us killed."

"We didn't know..."

Lapis springs forward and gives you a tight hug. You can feel her shoulders shaking.

"You don't understand," she says in a fierce whisper. "That was our only chance to escape. And now Jasper's taking you to the Zoo."

"The wha..."

"The _human_ Zoo. I overheard her talking about it to Peridot. I'm... I'm so _sorry_. I tried!"

Lapis breaks the hug and runs out of the training area, wiping tears away from her eyes. You start to run after her, but stop when you see Jasper's watching you. Do these aliens really have a zoo for humans like some B-grade horror flick? As if to answer your question, Jasper walks over and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Time to clean up, little one. We're going somewhere special today."


	7. Chapter 7

You gingerly step down the ramp with Jasper close behind you. She scrubbed you down pretty harshly in the shower, even getting the soles of your feet. She fashioned a woven band into a belt, drawing your tunic closer around your body and showing off your figure. The band is held in place with a gold diamond pin. She even took pains to arrange your hair, creating a series of mini-braids that work to both frame your face and tie back the rest of your unbound hair. You guess if Gems had a "Sunday best" for humans, this would be it.

You steal a glance at Jasper. She has her own Sunday best going on, in that she's wearing her commander's cape. And she has transformed her uniform into a black sleeveless turtleneck version, instead of her usual tanktop. Her downturned mouth and hard stare makes you incredibly nervous.

When Jasper brought you back to her quarters, you caught a glimpse of the space station from the window. What struck you first was that the station was pink. All of it one monochrome color. Jasper refused to answer any questions, instead telling you to be quiet and scrubbing you harder until you pleaded that she was hurting you.

You look up to see a couple of Amethysts guarding the door leading out of the station's loading dock. They both sport the same tanktop design as Jasper's usual uniform, but they are mostly blue instead of Jasper's sepia tones. They also have Jasper's same build, but are about six inches shorter. And unlike all the Quartzes you have encountered, they are leaning against the exit instead of standing at attention.

"Hate to tell you, but the zoo is... _woah!_ "

The Amethysts' jaws drop upon seeing Jasper and they whisper excitedly among themselves. You catch snippets of their fast conversation.

" _The_ Jasper..."

"Facet 9?!"

"Can't be..."

"Look how big she is..."

"... heard she hates Earth and humans..."

Jasper stops in front of them and harshly clears her throat to get their attention. They immediately stand up stock straight with their arms crossed over their chests and their hands tipped back to form a diamond, the salute for all Gems.

"Sorry, ma'am. Please state your cut and serial number for verification."

When Jasper rattles off a string of letters and numbers, starting with "Facet 9", you sincerely believe the Amethysts are going to faint dead away.

"Oh, geez, it _is_ her..." One of them squeals under her breath.

"If you're quite done star-gazing, I'd like to speak with the caretaker." Jasper's voice has a hint of irritation in it, like some idol that's long gotten sick of her fans.

"Right!" The one on the left yells. "I'll fetch Holly Blue Agate immediately." She bolts down the hallway and you are left with Jasper and the other Amethyst standing rod-straight and sucking her lips to avoid gushing. You clasp your hands in front of you to keep from fidgeting.

You don't have to wait long, as the first Amethyst returns with a blue Gem adorned similarly to Jasper, only with thigh-high white boots and her hair done up in _hausfrau_ buns. Apparently, this is Holly Blue Agate.

"And what is so important that... oh, my." Holly Blue's irritation gives way to admiration upon seeing Jasper. "Well, aren't you tall? They really don't make them like this anymore. What business does one of Yellow Diamond's soldiers have all the way out here?"

"Paying my respects."

Holly Blue nods sagely. "Yes, I heard you were one of Pink Diamond's most prized soldiers, despite your... origins."

You look up at Jasper and see her lip curl downwards at the word "origins". But before you can devote much thought to it, Holly Blue's voice gets your attention again.

"And where did you get this _lovely_ human specimen? It's in prime condition." Holly Blue tilts your chin up to look at her. "And so docile. It will make a great addition to the collection."

You freeze up at her suggestion and step back out of her reach, unconsciously putting Jasper between you and Holly Blue.

"Don't touch me," you command. You instantly regret saying it, but you don't apologize.

"She's not an addition for the Zoo. The human is my charge." You feel a wave of relief wash over you. At least, Jasper is still attached to you for now.

The blue Gem looks shocked, but settles back into an easy smile. "Of course. You Earth Gems do tend to get attached to things from your failed colony. However, we are quite well-equipped to care for humans at this facility..." Holly Blue cuts her eyes to you, roving over your body possessively.

"No." The tone in Jasper's voice leaves no room for persuasion.

"Oh, well. Come along then. I'll show you to the shrine."

Holly Blue briskly heads down the hallway, with Jasper following and you bringing up the rear. She leads you through dizzying twists and turns, enough that you have already lost track of where you are. Various Quartzes, mostly purple Amethysts, stop what they are doing to gape at you and Jasper as you pass by. You catch excited whispers as you pass:

"It's really her..."

"The Quartz That Could..."

"She's so _big_..."

You start to wonder what about Jasper is making these Gems go squealing fangirl. As you walk through the facility, Holly Blue starts droning on about the facility's features and her own "tireless" efforts to keep the facility running. You notice Jasper's fists clench when Holly Blue continues to talk about her "generosity" in housing the "incompetent" Gems from Earth. You don't know why, but you reach forward to grab one of Jasper's hands and give it a squeeze. Jasper visibly relaxes and releases your hand so you can continue your bizarre parade through the Zoo.

"And here we are!" Holly Blue Agate stops in front of a huge set of doors, tall as a house. She punches in a code and ushers Jasper in. You start to follow, but Holly Blue stops you.

"Ah-ah, human. This shrine is not for the likes of you. Your species is part of the reason it exists, after all."

Jasper stops halfway in the door and you look to her for help. Holly Blue puts her hands on your shoulders and smiles at Jasper.

"Oh, don't worry, Jasper. I'll personally look after the human while you pay your respects. Take all the time you need."

Holly Blue's hand drifts down while she's talking, straying on your chest. You've had it. Every aggression, every frustration, every indignity you've felt since this adventure started finds a target in this presumptuous Gem. Your military training kicks in, bolstered by Jasper's less-than-delicate training in the exercise area. With a shout, you plant your foot and grab the Gem's arm. With a twist of your hips, the taller Gem goes sailing over you and lands ungracefully on the floor.

You hear laughter behind you. You look over your shoulder to see a handful of Amethysts giggling behind their hands. You come back to your senses and release the wrist lock you have on Holly Blue. You look up in semi-panic at Jasper, who looks shocked herself.

"Jasper, I... I... I... didn't mean..."

Jasper chuckles at the Gem laying by her feet and shrugs. "Careful, Holly. My human took down a lot of soldiers before I could capture and tame her. And she _hates_ being touched by unfamiliar Gems."

Holly Blue only groans in response and holds her head. It must have hit the floor when you threw her. Jasper looks up at the Amethysts loitering in the hall and still giggling. "You two..."

The Amethysts instantly snap to attention at Jasper's page. "Keep an eye on my human for me. I'll pick her up on my way out."

"Y-yes, Jasper!" one of them responds. She runs toward you and takes your hand to lead you away. "This way, human!"

You look back as Jasper disappears into the giant room, catching a glimpse of a giant pink cushion and pink bubbles floating in the air. Holly Blue has turned to her side and is staring daggers at you. Then you feel a tug on your arm that brings your attention back to the Amethyst leading you. She seems to rethink her action and drops your hand.

"Oh, Jasper said you don't like being touched. Sorry."

You shake your head as you turn the corner. "You're not going to... um, do anything? I did just flip your boss."

"Nah, you're Jasper's. We Earth Gems watch out for each other. And humans. The second one's kind of our purpose here."

"Besides," the other Amethyst chimes in. "That was really funny. I mean, Holly's _face_ when you threw her..."

" _I know!_ Wait until we tell the other Gems. They'll split their facets when they hear about it."

The Amethysts laugh heartily and summon other gems as they pass down the hallway. After another series of twists and turns, they bring you into what looks like a barracks, where Quartzes of all shapes and sizes lounge in a series of cubby holes.

"Home sweet home," your Amethyst guide says. "Hey, everyone. I brought the human to hang out for a while."

The Quartzes start to crowd around you and you are suddenly the most popular thing in the room. A short red Gem with long burgundy hair grabs you by the hand and drags you over to a chair in the center.

"She smells nice!" the red Gem exclaims.

"Carnelian, be careful," warns your Amethyst guide. "Or she'll toss you to the floor like she just did Holly Blue."

Carnelian looks back at you in astonishment. "This runt did _what_?!"

Another Gem that looks like Jasper, only really skinny and with short hair, leans against the wall behind you. "Oh, how we all wish we could do that."

Your second Amethyst guide pipes up, giving you a slap on the back. "And the best part is, Jasper thought it was _hilarious_."

The Amethysts regale the story of your heroic tossing of the Agate and you sit quietly, letting all the knots in your back untangle. You barely have time to take a breath when the Quartzes turn to you.

"So what's Jasper like?"

The question takes you some time to answer because you don't know what to say. These Gems clearly idolize your captor and you'd hate to take that away from them. But you don't want to praise someone that has made you her hostage and has made no indication of letting you go.

"Um... she's... nice..." It sounds lame coming out of your mouth. But they grin at each other.

"I knew it," Carnelian beams.

The next hour is a rapid-fire Q&A session and you try your best to answer with your limited knowledge of your jailer. Then they ask about Earth and hang on your every word about the abundance of humans and your advancement through history. You start to tell them about your family and you falter. A pang of homesickness stabs you in the stomach and you fall silent.

One of the Amethysts gingerly touches your shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

You shake your head, wiping away the tears forming. "I just... I... I really miss Earth. That's all."

A few of the Gems take turns patting you reassuringly, not sure what to say.

"Oh, you poor dear..." You hear the voice of Holly Blue Agate as she enters the room. "What have you imbeciles been doing to the human?!"

"Nothing, Holly!" the first Amethyst you met says. "She's just homesick."

"And I bet you made it homesick, with your constant talk about that mudball you all came from. It's coming with me before you upset it further."

"But Jasper asked us to..." the second Amethyst pleads.

"Jasper is not in charge here." Holly Blue turns to you and crooks her finger, beckoning you like a dog. "Come along now, human."

The first Amethyst rubs the back of her head. "I guess you better go with her."

You reluctantly get up and follow Holly Blue out of the barracks. You look behind you and a few of the Amethysts follow you, along with Skinny Jasper and Carnelian. When Holly Blue checks to see if you are keeping up, the Quartzes scatter to look busy.

The Agate doesn't speak to you as she leads you through the station to an observation deck, which overlooks an enclosure that comprises the entire bottom half of the station. She motions towards the windows and you walk over. You see humans like you, frolicking through a jungle landscape. They play in the water, lounge around eating fruit, and groom each other. They look happy, but you still feel slightly sick watching them. You wonder if they know they are in a cage.

"It's a pity Jasper won't let you join us." Holly Blue stands behind you and moves a loose strand of hair off your shoulder. "You are such a hardy-looking specimen. I would love to breed you."

You slap Holly Blue's hand away. "Stop."

Holly Blue pauses, but looks undeterred. "Maybe I can convince Jasper to let me have you for a little while. Just long enough to get a few humans out of you. You'd make such pretty ones with the right male."

Holly Blue reaches around you to rub your stomach and fondle your hip, presumably to test your fitness as "breeding stock". You spin around and slap Holly Blue full in the face.

"I said stop!"

Holly Blue looks shocked for a second, then her smug expression turns into a snarl. You immediately realize you messed up. Before you can turn to run, Holly Blue grabs a fistful of your hair and holds you in place.

"Jasper has taken good care of you so far. But I see she's failed to instill any form of discipline. I _will_ correct that before you leave this facility."

You grunt as Holly Blue sends you sprawling to the floor. She reaches for the back of her head, pulling out a bullwhip that crackles with electricity. As you scramble to your feet, the whip arcs through the air, winding around your ankle and sending shock waves through your body. You haven't finished screaming when the second lash lands on your back, making you convulse on the floor. You catch all of the third lash. Your muscles spasm out of control, making escape impossible.

"I'll teach you what it means to strike your betters," Holly Blue threatens as she tightens her grip on the whip handle.

The fourth lash never comes. Jasper grabs the Agate's arm mid-swing and punches her square in the jaw. The Agate falls like a ton of rocks onto the floor and the whip disappears. Jasper scoops you up in her arms and walks out of the observation area. The Agate is already stirring when Jasper is half-way to the exit.

"Oh, no. Don't get up. We'll see ourselves out."

When your muscles are somewhat back under your control, you wrap your arms around Jasper's neck and hold her tight. You've never been happier to see her than right now. Jasper gives you a light squeeze in return. The Amethysts that escorted you to the barracks are waiting for you outside the observation area.

"Jasper," one starts apologetically. "We're sorry..."

"We didn't think Holly Blue would..." the other continues.

"You followed your orders, soldier. That's all you could do..."

You white out. When you come back around, you are already seated in the shuttle. You look out the open door and see an impromptu farewell committee. You don't hear the conversation, but you watch as Carnelian presses a large box into Jasper's arms. Skinny lays an armful of aloe-like leaves on top of it. Finally, they all solemnly salute Jasper as she walks back up the ramp. She sets the gifts down and salutes them back.

They are still saluting when the shuttle pulls away. Somewhere between the loading dock and Jasper's ship, you completely lose consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up back in the bed you share with Jasper. A delicate blue hand sweeps the hair out of your face. Lapis smiles over you as you return to consciousness. You start to sit up, but your body nixes the idea immediately.

"Oh, don't move!" Lapis admonishes. "Jasper wants you to rest until she comes back."

"Back hurts. Wanna roll over." That's all you can get out.

Lapis helps you raise up just enough to turn over. You rest your head on your arms and almost doze off again. Lapis starts to stroke your back, only to have you wince in pain.

"May I look?"

"Mm-hm." You push yourself up on your elbows long enough for Lapis to strip the tunic off you. She makes a sharp hiss when she sees the burn marks on your back.

"Oh, stars. What did they do to you?" Tendrils of water seep from Lapis's back and caress the worst of the burns on your back and ankle. "Does this help?"

"A little. Caretaker couldn't keep her hands to herself."

"I'm just glad you're back. Humans almost never leave that place."

After a few minutes of the water tendrils washing over your burns, you hear the door open.

"Geez, Lapis. At least give it a day before trying to mate with the human," the nasally voice of Peridot greets you. Her cold steel fingers pick up your ankle and she makes a disgusted sound. "Ugh. You must have really ticked off the Agate."

You feel Peridot's fingers detach and move over you. This time, you are too tired to fight them and let them do their thing. "Vitals are almost back to normal. Jasper's notified."

You wait for Peridot to make a snide remark and leave, but she instead comes closer. Her breath is on your shoulder blade as she examines one of the burns. "I never thought humans would be this tough. An Agate's whip can make even a Quartz revert back to her Gem."

The metal fingers brush over your back. "Feel better, human."

You turn your head to watch the green gem march out. A few minutes later, Jasper comes in. Lapis gets up to leave, but Jasper stops her.

"I ordered you to watch over the human. That order still stands."

Lapis resumes her place on the bed. You turn to your side to watch Jasper sit at the table with a bowl of water and one of the aloe-like leaves the Quartzes gave her. She bites off a piece, chews it, then spits it out into the bowl.

Lapis wrinkles her nose at the procedure. "Doesn't Peridot have something to do that?"

"Quartz saliva helps activate the leaf. That's what the skinny Jasper told me."

After chewing up the entire leaf, she stirs it with her fingers into a goopy paste. She brings the bowl to the bed and sits beside you. She orders you back on your stomach and smears the mixture on your burns. You whimper at the stinging sensation and Lapis has to hold you to keep you from squirming. After the stinging subsides, the mixture has a pleasant cooling sensation and you start to relax.

Jasper strokes your hair for a few minutes before heading back to the table. "The Quartzes took a real liking to you, little one. They had a few presents for you. You can take a look when you feel up to it. But until then..." Jasper comes back to the bed and holds another plant under your nose. "Eat this. It will help you sleep."

You oblige Jasper and eat the proffered plant. It's really bitter, but you get it down. Jasper gives you a cup of water to wash it down. You are already feeling the effects when Jasper starts speaking to Lapis. You can hear them talking, but can't make out their words. You settle your head on your arms and let the sedative take you, enveloping you in a dreamless sleep.

–

The next few days see you once again confined to the quarters. You barely see Jasper and she almost never speaks when you do. She wakes you up just long enough to give you your first meal and re-apply the poultice. She returns to give you your second meal and another poultice. You sometimes wake up to see her either at her console or staring out the window, but she either doesn't acknowledge you or leaves the room until you fall asleep again.

Lapis visits you at least once a day and Peridot comes to check on you a few times. When you can sit up without wincing, Lapis helps you unpack the gifts the Quartzes gave Jasper. They are more practical than anything else. A couple of tunics that actually cover your butt. A thin, warm blanket. A bag of multicolored apples. An amorphous and soft squishy thing of which neither of you can figure the purpose. You decide to use it as a pillow, which works pretty well.

"The burns are healing really nicely," Lapis says as she washes away the dried remains of the poultice. "Do they still hurt you?"

"Just a little. Think I'll have a scar?"

"No. Jasper said they should heal completely. There. All done."

You turn to your side. "Lapis, is Jasper... avoiding me? I barely see her lately."

"Isn't that... a good thing?"

"I... guess? It's just... driving me crazy to look at these same four walls while I'm recovering. When she does come in, she barely speaks to me. Did I do something wrong?"

Lapis looks at you with astonishment. "When you first came here, you couldn't bear to spend two minutes with her. Now you... _miss_ her?"

"Yes? No? I've gotten... used to her? I don't know." You squirm under Lapis' stare and sink back onto the bed. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Lapis flops next to you. "No. I understand. She's been taking care of you when she should have killed you on Earth. She took me in when I was supposed to be shattered and reprocessed. Even at her worst, it was better than the alternative."

"I still miss my home. Even if I was killed there, I'd still be on my own soil."

"At least you have a home to go back to. I was trapped on Earth for so long that Homeworld doesn't feel like home anymore. You're the first thing that's felt familiar since I returned. Figures it would be something from Earth..."

Lapis moves over you and kisses your shoulder. You turn onto your side and return the kiss. Her hands move down to your breasts and caress them. You reach up and untie her halter top so you can reciprocate her caresses.

Lapis unfazes her clothing so you are both naked. She turns over onto her back and crooks her finger. You obligingly crawl over her and continue kissing her, letting your hands roam all over her slender frame. You feel warm, wet hands caress your body, along with Lapis's own hands. You open your eyes to see she has created hands from the water in her gem and giggle at the absurdity.

"You don't like it?" Lapis looks suddenly worried.

"I'm... just surprised." You resume kissing her and your hands dip between her legs.

Lapis reaches down to stop you. "Turn around."

You gingerly turn around and place your hips over Lapis' face. She spreads her legs and pushes your head down towards her blue lips. Upon feeling her tongue on your sex, you give a high-pitched moan. The warm water hands caress the rest of your body as Lapis laps at your bud. She hums in approval when you seal your lips over her bud and tease it. Your bodies move as one wave, bringing each other higher and higher. Lapis's hands grip your thighs as her hips buck against your face. You mewl against her quim as her tongue wraps around your clit and sucks. You feel your hips shaking as the orgasm takes you, only to feel Lapis' tremble shortly after. You both ride each other, sucking and licking every ounce of tension from each other until you can no longer hold yourself up anymore. After the aftershocks subside, you roll off Lapis and taste yourself when you kiss her lips.

"You came really fast, pretty." Lapis caresses your cheek. "I guess you needed that as much as I did."

"Mm-hm." You reach over to retrieve the blanket the Quartzes gave you and wrap it around the both of you. Lapis giggles as you flop back down on the bed together.

"What's this for?"

"Call it an Earth custom. After-sex cuddles."

"I like this custom." Lapis burrows into your arms as you draw the blanket closer around you. Both of you don't take long to doze off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Electricity arcing through the air. Your muscles won't move. You can't escape. Holly Blue is dragging you towards a cage..._

"Let me out!" you scream as you wake up.

You pull away from Jasper, who is shaking you awake. Your entire body is sweating bullets and your heart is pounding a mile a minute. You can't seem to catch your breath. Jasper's hand is still hanging in the air where your shoulder was. She drops her hand and starts to walk away from the bed. You reach out and grab her hand.

"Stay with me. Please?"

Jasper silently pulls her hand out of your grasp and continues to move toward the door.

You stare at Jasper's back, struggling to control your tears. "I don't want to be alone."

That seems to convince Jasper, who comes back to the bed. She phases off her clothes and lays beside you. To her surprise, you climb on top of her and lay your head on her chest.

"Are you sure you..." Jasper asks.

"Yes," you reply.

You feel a delicate kiss on the top of your head. It's the only conversation you have about the Zoo. You both lay in silence, listening to each other breathe. The last thing you remember before falling back asleep is Jasper stroking your hair.

–

A foot poking your side wakes you up. You don't think anything of it because Jasper sometimes kicks you by accident when she gets up. Right as you turn over to go back to sleep, you hear a low moan.

"That's right, brat," Jasper whispers. "Ride them. Show me how bad you want it."

You turn your head to see Lapis riding Jasper's hand. Lapis has her hand clamped over her own mouth, probably to keep from waking you. Jasper's other hand is buried in Lapis's hair, forcing the blue gem to look into her amber gaze. Neither of them seem to be aware you're awake.

Things had more or less returned to normal on the ship. Peridot declared you well enough to move about the ship again and Jasper cut back your poultice applications to once a day. On days you had night terrors, Jasper had you eat the sedative plant. Lapis had been hanging around you both more frequently. While you lay there listening to them have sex, you quickly deduce the reason why: Jasper didn't want to hurt you further, but still wanted to...

Before you can finish your thought, you try to quietly slip off the bed. The bathroom should provide a quieter place to sleep. You reach for the blanket and feel Jasper's big hand clamp around your wrist.

"Oh, look who's awake, Lapis!"

Lapis at least has the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, pretty. We didn't mean to wake you."

Jasper pulls you back onto the bed and into her lap. "But we wouldn't want you to feel left out, little one."

You try to demure that you're fine and wriggle out of Jasper's lap, but Jasper holds you fast. Lapis watches as Jasper runs her hands over your breasts and nips your earlobe.

"Naughty little human, pretending to be asleep." Jasper's hand dips between your legs before you can close them. Lapis' hands start roaming over your body as she kisses your face.

"How long were you watching, pretty?" Jasper teases. "Were you going to pleasure yourself while watching us?"

Jasper strokes your traitorous sex, which is already growing wet. Your hands trail down Jasper's arm to your crotch. Jasper hasn't touched you like this since before the Zoo. You hadn't realized you missed it until now and whine with need. Jasper jerks your hands up and away from your body.

"Ah-ah! You don't give yourself pleasure unless I say so. Spread your legs, pretty. Show Lapis what a greedy brat you are."

You squirm in Jasper's lap, trying to free yourself. But Jasper keeps you pinned against her broad chest. Lapis kisses your lips and you can't stop your hips from bucking. When Lapis pulls away, your legs fall open. The blue Gem tenderly kisses down your neck, around your breasts, over your stomach, and down to your crotch. Her tongue flicks out to sample the juices seeping from your pussy.

"Mmm. You _are_ aroused," Lapis coos.

As Lapis bends her head back down to tease your clit, Jasper repositions herself. She slips one thick arm around both of yours, holding them fast behind your back. The other arm wraps around your waist to keep you still. A spike of arousal causes you to hiss and close your eyes.

Jasper nips you on your neck to bring you back to reality. "Uh-uh, little one. I want you to watch Lapis enjoying you."

You try to obey and look down at the blue gem's head. Lapis' tongue alternately circles and sucks your clit. You try to roll your hips against her mouth, but Jasper keeps you still. Even your legs have limited movement, with Jasper's feet set beside yours and keeping them spread. You feel a spike of pleasure and moan as you arch your back. Every time you close your eyes or look away, Jasper scolds or nips you. Lapis' head bobs up and down as she teases your button. Jasper's hot breath plays over your neck. You can only moan and gasp as your arousal mounts ever higher.

"That's enough, Lapis."

You whine when Lapis pulls her head away and wipes her mouth clean. She sits back up and kisses your lips. You attempt to grind against her to regain some of that friction.

"You should thank Lapis, pretty. You know how, don't you?"

Jasper releases your body. Lapis lays back and you crawl between her legs. As your tongue tastes her sex, your hands go to yours. Jasper admonishes you with a sharp slap on your rump.

"I said no touching yourself, little one." You can hear the amusement in Jasper's voice as she pins your hands behind your back.

You whimper and push your ass towards Jasper. Lapis strokes your hair and guides your mouth towards her clit. Jasper's free hand grips your hips as she watches you eat out Lapis. Your hips grind against Jasper's thigh.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll get your climax. But I'm getting mine, too." You hear a familiar intake of breath and feel Jasper's pseudo-penis press against your thigh. Your thighs spread to accommodate Jasper as she adjusts to enter you. The first thrust fills you and you groan in ecstasy. Jasper thrusts long and deep inside you, pressing you further into Lapis' crotch. You hungrily lap at Lapis' blue button while thrusting in time to Jasper's hips. The entire room is filled with moans, growls, and whimpers as you bring each other to orgasm. Lapis thrusts her hips into your face while you thrust back into Jasper's hips. Your entire reality is Gem flesh and pleasure.

You don't know who orgasms first, but your vision goes dark and your entire body shakes as you cum. You can hear Jasper growling as she bottoms out inside you. You can feel Lapis gripping your hair as she cums around you and you lap up her juices like a thirsty animal. Jasper pulls out and shapeshifts back to watch you finish off Lapis. After another shuddering climax, Lapis pulls your head away from her.

"Good girl," Jasper praises.

Jasper pulls you back up to your knees. Both Gems embrace and kiss you all over your face, neck, and shoulders. Jasper lays back, pulling you back with her. Lapis crawls after you. You each settle on either side of the big orange Gem, who puts an arm around you both. You and Lapis lean over Jasper to kiss each other good night. Then you both kiss your caretaker before settling down to sleep. Lapis interlaces your fingers with hers and Jasper's fingers strokes your hair.

You sigh happily. It's the first time since being taken that you've felt this way.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up to Peridot's fingers poking and jabbing your face.

"Mmph!" You slap at Peridot's hand and roll over.

"Finally, you're awake."

"What do you want?" You stifle a yawn.

Peridot jerks her thumb at the window behind her. "In case you haven't noticed, we're closing in on Homeworld."

You look out the window to see a planet similar to Saturn, only the rings are smaller. Hand- and teardrop-shaped ships hover around the planet. Rods poke out of the planet in different places and satellites litter the atmosphere. Peridot throws a tunic at your face.

"Let's go."

"What are we doing?" You grab the tunic and pull it over your head.

"We're getting ready to land. Jasper wants you on the bridge. Hurry up and make yourself presentable."

You stumble to the bathroom to wash your face and brush your hair. Peridot is impatiently tapping her foot when you finally emerge.

" _Finally_. Last thing..." Peridot grabs your wrists and cuffs them together. "A reminder of your position in case you get any ideas."

You sigh inwardly and follow Peridot out into the ship. After several twists and turns, you see Quartzes and Rubies at consoles and Jasper sitting in a central chair, calling out instructions. Peridot assumes her position at an empty console, leaving you at the entrance to the bridge. Jasper grins upon seeing you and beckons you closer. You walk over to the chair, ignoring the snickering at your expense. Jasper puts an arm around your waist and points at the planet coming into view.

"Look, human. In front of us is your new home."

You shake your head. "My home is Earth."

Jasper's mouth puckers into a frown, but immediately relaxes. "You'll change your mind after you've been here a while. Everyone knows their place. Everyone has a role. No war. No jockeying for position. There's perfect order and balance on Homeworld."

"And what will my role be down there?" You raise the cuffs to Jasper's line of sight for emphasis.

"The same role as a Pearl: a servant. Well..." Jasper chuckles to herself. "Maybe more. Pearls aren't as fun as you are." She emphasizes her statement by sweeping her fingers under your chin.

"If everything is so perfect there, why were you on my planet looking for the rebels?"

"They were defective. Anyone that can't or won't follow the natural order are purged."

You formulate a counter-point about how Homeworld soldiers were the ones running roughshod on Earth. But you realize it's useless. As Peridot stated, the manacles around your wrists remind you of your position as a prisoner of war. You don't know why you thought Jasper would see you as anything more than that. You sink down to kneel beside the chair, like you believe a hostage should. Once you are settled, Jasper draws your head to rest on her thigh and strokes your hair. You stare at the view screen, wondering what your life will be like on Homeworld.

–

 _"Oh, wow! Is that a real human? Is it tame? Can I pet it?"_

You start to appreciate Jasper's big hand on your upper arm now. You've lost count of the number of times you've heard this refrain from strange Gems, talking over your head as if you are a dog. Jasper, to her credit, won't let them touch you, saying that you are still feral. Maybe she remembers what you did to Holly Blue Agate. Or she just doesn't want them to touch her property.

Ugh. You just referred to yourself as _property_.

Jasper leads you through the busy receiving area, with Gems and cargo coming and going in all directions. It's hard to understand which direction you are going, but Jasper drags you through the throng of Gems with a purpose. She enters a clean, sterile building and heads to a reception area. A Peridot with her Gem on her chest barely looks at you before typing into her screen.

"What's being quarantined?"

"Human from Earth. Carbon-based organic."

"Y12 is free. To the right."

"Quarantine?" you query. You can't hide the tremor in your voice.

"Standard procedure, little one. Nothing to be afraid of."

Too late. You're quite frightened and Jasper almost has to pick you up while you dig your heels into the tiled floor. You approach the cell the Peridot indicated and you shake your head. The cell is only big enough for you to just barely stretch out. You suddenly feel claustrophobic.

"Please don't make me go in there," you plead.

"It's just a few days," Jasper explains. "I'm going to be busy getting everything unloaded and debriefing my superiors, so I won't be far. Then I'll take you home."

Jasper strokes your hair to reassure you. You look back at the tiny cell and shake your head again, knowing you aren't going to win this debate. Jasper sighs heavily and picks you up. You panic and fight her, throwing your weight back and almost throwing her off balance. But she finally wins and has you in the cell. She quickly steps out and closes the door before you can dash back out. As you hear the hiss of the room sealing itself, you bang uselessly on the windowless door, crying out for Jasper to come back.

–

The cell is eerily quiet. Even the panel by the door is quiet as it dispenses food and water for you. The panel is the only way you can measure time. You try singing to yourself, just to hear _something_. You try napping, but your body is too wired to let you sleep. You try a little exercise to pass the time, but the cell feels like it's closing in on you after a few minutes. After a couple of days, you barely touch the food given to you because your stomach turns every time you think about eating. You hear a hiss of gas from time to time, which you guess is Homeworld's way of disinfecting or inoculating you.

The walls and floor all have a thin padding, probably to keep you from hurting yourself. Lights beam down from the ceiling, killing your sense of time and your ability to sleep. Exhaustion finally takes you and lets you sleep in short intervals, but your own anxiety wakes you up way too soon. You curl up in a corner, trying to pretend the cell is bigger than it is.

You cry. You whimper. You call Jasper's name, hoping she'll walk by and hear you. You give up on her coming back.

The cell door opens and you shrink into the corner. That can't be Jasper kneeling in front of you. That's not her claws tickling your scalp as she strokes your hair. That's not her throaty voice trying to coax you out of the corner. Your animalistic whine comes from far away and you refuse to believe those muscular arms embracing you are hers.

"... ld you I'd come back. Time to go, little one."


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper talks to you while a shuttle takes you deeper into the city. She points out things of interest: monuments, buildings, landmarks. You try to respond, but you have trouble forming words. The shuttle is just as claustrophobic as the quarantine cell and you're doing all you can to not panic. Jasper's warm body at least provides you with a little reassurance and you occupy yourself by playing with a strand of her hair. She finally stops talking and rests her head on her hand, staring at the landscape as it goes by.

"I should have warned you about the quarantine, little one. But it was for your own well-being. I can't have you dying from a disease."

You don't trust your own voice, so you merely nod in response. You spend the rest of the shuttle ride in silence until it comes to a stop at a tall, winding skyscraper. You both disembark from the shuttle and Jasper leads you inside. You don't see any other Gems as you enter an elevator and ride it high enough to make your ears pop. Jasper leads you on a short walk down a tiled corridor to a door with a series of symbols. You recognize some of them as Jasper's serial number.

Aside from a few decorations, the quarters are just as spartan as the ones on the ship. Either Gems aren't big on decorating or Jasper doesn't spend much time at home. You notice a small stack of boxes set on the floor and realize they are from the ship. Jasper leaves you to wander the quarters as she unpacks the boxes.

It doesn't take you long to get the layout. There's a sitting room with a console like on the ship, a bedroom, and a bathroom. When you come back to the sitting room, you curl up in one of the chairs and hug your knees. You silently watch Jasper put away the items in the boxes. She finishes up by walking over to you and releasing the manacles. She tosses them on the table and pulls you out of the chair. With an arm around your shoulders, she leads you into the bedroom and starts to kiss you. When you feel her grip the hem of your tunic, you yank it back down and shake your head.

"I... I can't. Not right now."

Jasper stops and considers your miserable posture. After several long moments, she kisses the top of your head.

"I understand," she says.

Jasper picks you up and lays you out on the bed. She covers you with the blanket the Quartzes gave you, probably to curb her own temptation. She strokes your cheek with her knuckles before gently kissing your forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

Jasper leaves, turning out the lights as she goes.

–

When you wake up, Jasper is seated on the bed beside you, sweeping your hair away from your face. She smiles as you stare up at her.

"Feeling better?"

You nod. Jasper produces a dish of multicolored fruit slices as you sit up.

"You must be hungry..."

Jasper pats her lap and you obligingly crawl into it. You lean against Jasper's chest and let her hand-feed you the fruit slices. On Earth, you would have balked at this. But after the experiences with the Zoo and the quarantine, you are satisfied with being babied. After you've finished half of them, you feel strong enough to speak.

"You said you'd take me home after the quarantine. When do we leave?"

"Leave?" Jasper squeezes you. "You _are_ home, pretty."

"Right. Silly me."

In shuttle ride from quarantine, you entertained the thought that Jasper meant Earth when she said she'd take you home. You curse yourself for your wishful thinking. Jasper touches a fruit slice to your lips and you turn your head away. You suddenly don't have an appetite anymore.

"You need to finish your meal, little one. I'd hate to punish you for not eating."

You sullenly open your mouth and Jasper pops the fruit into it.

"Good girl."

You finish off the slices without a fuss and Jasper lifts you out of her lap to put the tray away. You stay on the bed, staring out the window and wondering which star is the sun of your solar system.

–

Claws lightly stroking your back announces Jasper's return and draws you out of your reverie.

"Why'd you take me in the first place?" You're surprised it took you this long to ask that question.

"Why not?" Jasper's lips find your neck.

"It wasn't for intel. I'm a grunt, so there's no diplomatic advantage to taking me hostage. Why am I even here? Why not kill me along with everyone else when you took the temple?"

"I had human servants when I was last on Earth. I suppose I missed having one. And taming one that took out some of my best infantry makes it more exciting." Jasper encircles your waist and nips your ear.

"So that's it? I shot some of your soldiers and now you want to make me your _pet_?"

"I don't mate with pets, little one." Jasper squeezes your breasts, which causes you to squeak. "And pets don't make such delightful noises."

You're not sure what answers you were expecting to your questions, but you hoped they would make you feel better about your situation. Instead, you've become even more surly. Jasper moves to kiss your cheek and you turn your head away.

"Don't touch me," you command.

Jasper stops and stares at you. You cut your eyes back to her and notice her wide-eyed expression is the same as Holly Blue's after you slapped her. But unlike Holly Blue, Jasper effortlessly slides back into seducing you, like it never happened.

"Oh, don't be like that," Jasper entreats. "I got a present for you while you were in quarantine. Close your eyes while I retrieve it."

Jasper releases you and gets off the bed. She goes to the sitting room for a few minutes, then peeks back in.

"Are your eyes closed, pretty?"

You sigh in exasperation and close your eyes, figuring there's no point in fighting her. "Yes, they're closed."

"Good girl. Keep them closed until I say otherwise."

You feel Jasper's weight settle on the bed behind you. She lifts your hair and sweeps it up away from your neck. The touch of metal against your throat causes your eyes to snap open and your hands to fly up to your neck. Before you can turn your head or rip Jasper's hand away, the hand in your hair tightens and yanks back to expose your neck. An audible click makes your stomach drop. Jasper releases your hair and sits back to watch you paw at the gold collar adorning your neck.

You feel around the collar in disbelief. You feel for a catch or clasp, but you can't find a break anywhere. You try to dig your fingers underneath the collar to pry it off, but it's snug enough that your fingertips can't find any purchase. Your breathing quickens as you scratch frantically at the thin, unyeilding metal.

"Jasper, wha-? This isn't funny. Take it off!"

Jasper touches her thumb to a gold ring on her forefinger. The sensation of a dozen wasps stinging you all at once around your neck makes you scream. When you get your breath back, you stare at Jasper's impassive expression.

"Pets don't speak or make demands, pretty."

"Why... why are you doing _thiaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAUGH_!" Your question ends in another scream as the stinging sensation returns.

"Pets. Don't. Speak."

Your breathing quickens as you realize the purpose of the collar and you bolt out of the bedroom. Jasper follows you into the sitting room while you look for something to wedge between your skin and the infernal metal. When you see her, you run for the door. Fortunately, it opens when you touch the pad and you run down the hallway. You don't know where you're going, but maybe you can get yourself out of range so the collar can't hurt you. Maybe you can find Lapis to short it out with her water powers. Maybe you can find Peridot and convince her to remove it...

When you get halfway down the hallway, the stings return. You stumble, holding your neck. Within a few feet of the elevator, the sensation gets stronger and you lose your sense of balance. You fall to the floor and you try to crawl towards the elevator. But after another minute, another shock arrives and you give up trying to move. Your limbs won't cooperate anyway.

Tears form in your eyes as Jasper strides down the hallway towards you. Once she gets close, the stinging sensation stops. She turns you over with the toe of her boot, as if you were a filthy rag doll. Her mouth is full of fangs and promises more pain.

"How do you like my present, little one?"

–

Jasper re-enters her quarters with you slung over her shoulder. She deposits you in a chair and stands over you like a general addressing a misbehaved grunt. You touch the collar, scared to be shocked again.

"The collar activates when you leave the quarters or stray too far from my side. I can also activate it on demand and use it to correct your behavior. If you're a good pet, you have nothing to worry about. If you're not..."

A sob catches in your throat as you consider the implications of her statements. You dig the heel of your hand into your eye socket, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing you cry. Jasper cups your chin, tilting it up so you are forced to look at her.

"It doesn't have to be this way, little one." Jasper's voice softens. "You _can_ be happy here. But as long as you resist me, you'll wear this collar. Be my servant... Or my pet. It's your choice."

Jasper removes her hand. You stare at her back as she retreats into the bedroom. You curl up into the chair, trying to make yourself as small as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

You must have dozed off in the chair because it's dark outside now. You remember hearing Jasper move about the quarters, but you were too scared to look at her. Jasper didn't say anything to you either, maybe to give you space to process the choice she gave you. You start to call out to Jasper, but the feel of the shocks is still fresh in your mind. You instead silently pad over to the bedroom to see Jasper reclining on the bed and reading from a screen. She occasionally swipes her finger across, her control ring glinting in the light of the screen.

Jasper flicks her eyes up and notices you hovering at the doorway, still messaging your neck. She puts the screen away and crooks her finger to beckon you. You oblige, keeping your eyes trained on the floor as you move to stand by the bed.

"Who do you belong to, pet?"

You open your mouth to answer, but think better of it. Jasper studies your face as you stand in awkward silence.

"Good, you _can_ learn. Take off your tunic. Pets don't need clothes."

You hesitate to comply, but a glimpse of the control ring is all the warning you need. You pull the tunic over your head and hand it to Jasper. She gets up to put the tunic away and returns to you.

"You need a bath. Come along."

Like the shower on the ship, the water starts as soon as you enter the stall. Jasper phases off her clothes and cleans you up. You make a few attempts to clean yourself, but Jasper slaps your hand away, ordering you to stand still. When she finishes, you turn to start your usual task of bathing her, but she stops you. Pets don't bathe their owners. Jasper leads you out of the stall and combs your hair, being very ungentle about the knots and tangles that accumulated in quarantine.

Jasper snaps her fingers as she walks out of the bathroom, indicating she wants you to follow. You follow her to a set of cabinets set in the wall and Jasper retrieves an energy cake. She holds the cake in front of you and you reach for it. A light shock comes from the collar, just strong enough to get your attention.

"Pets don't feed themselves. You eat from my hand or not at all."

You close your eyes to keep from screaming at Jasper and wonder how long she plans to play this game. You start to bend forward and Jasper steadily lowers the cake until you have to kneel in order to eat it. You delicately eat the cake out of Jasper's hand as ordered. She rewards you with scritches on your scalp before returning to the bed and her screen.

You spend the rest of the night in the sitting room, staring out the window until you feel sleepy. When you check on Jasper, she's already turned in. You start to crawl into bed beside her, which causes her to stir.

"Ah-ah. Pets sleep on the floor."

You sigh and slide off the bed. You retrieve the blanket and the squishy pillow thing and set them on the floor. You lay on the blanket and rest your head on the pillow, trying to make yourself comfortable on the cold stone.

–

 _A leash leads you through Homeworld base camp. Gem and human alike watch you crawl naked through the camp as Jasper leads you to her tent. You can hear your fellow humans scream and wet, crunching noises as Jasper locks you in a cage. "I always wanted a pet..."_

"Jasper...!" Your screams echo across the room and take a few seconds to cease.

The subject of your dream is already sitting up and looking frantically around. Your chest heaves as you fight down your panic. Jasper gets up and moves around the foot of the bed towards you. You look up expectantly, ready to tell her about the nightmare and enjoy her comforting you as she's done before.

Jasper starts to squat down and reaches toward you, but stops. Her concern hardens into resolve and she straightens back up. She stiffly returns to bed, leaving you to process your fear on your own.

You guess pets don't get comforted after a nightmare.

You try to go back to sleep on the hard floor. But every time you do, you return to that nightmare world and snap back awake. You get up and silently wander the quarters until Jasper wakes up and hand-feeds you breakfast. Jasper doesn't speak to you as she prepares to start her day. When she leaves the quarters, you don't know where she's going or how long she'll be gone.

You return to the bedroom and look longingly at the bed. You decide you're too exhausted to care if Jasper finds you there and shocks you brainless. You retrieve the blanket and squishy pillow and crawl onto the bed. You wrap the blanket around you and hug the squishy pillow like it's a security bear. It doesn't take you long to get a few hours of blissful, dreamless oblivion.

–

The next few days pass by in an awkward, silent dance. Only now you are usually up before Jasper because you can't sleep, either from the discomfort of sleeping on the floor or nightmares waking you up. Usually both. When Jasper leaves for the day, you sneak a nap on the bed. She comes back to give you your second meal and bathe you. She pets your hair when you are near her, but you spend most of the day in rueful silence, sulking in some corner or the other.

Jasper's commands devolve into clipped phrases or snaps of her fingers, which are punished with shocks if you don't obey immediately. The shocks are often the only reminder of the collar's presence. The metal is so light and thin that you barely feel it unless you touch it with your fingers or turn your head quickly. At some points, you truly feel like an animal. At others, you peek at Jasper and catch her staring at your curled-up body with a pained expression. Still, at others, you feel yourself pitching headlong into a deep depression. You wonder what's going to win out.

Lapis' arrival is a welcome break from Jasper's tense game. You jump up from the floor and run over to hug her, overjoyed at seeing her.

" _LaaaAAAAAAAAAH_!" Your embrace is interrupted with a sharp jolt from the collar. You shoot a glance over at Jasper, who gets up from the chair.

"Now, now, pet. Don't jump on my guest." A smile plays on her lips as she lowers her ring hand.

You step away from Lapis, chastened and rubbing your tingling neck. When you look up, Lapis is staring at you in horror.

"Pretty, are... are... you okay?"

You look at Jasper's placid expression first. You immediately feel sick that you are unable to answer without her approval. You nod and start to return to your spot beside Jasper's chair. But Lapis persists, squaring your shoulders and making you look at her.

"Is Jasper doing this to you? Do you want her to?"

You open your mouth to respond, but all that escapes is a squeak. Your eyes cut to Jasper, immediately expecting another shock. Jasper strolls over to lift Lapis' hand off your arm.

"Lapis, you should know better than to touch someone else's pet, especially when it's in the middle of obedience training."

Lapis' lips draw back into a snarl. She draws back and slaps Jasper in the face with her free hand. A series of clicks and whistles flows forth from her lips and Jasper responds in kind. You can't follow the conversation, but you can read body language well enough to know they are arguing. After a few minutes, Lapis stomps over to pick up your blanket and drapes it over your shoulders.

"This has gone too far, Jasper." She takes you by the hand and leads you to the door. "Come on, pretty. We're going to see Peridot. She should be able to get that thing off you."

You stop at the threshold of the door. Lapis tries to drag you through the door, but you brace yourself against the door jamb. Lapis crosses back through the door and combs her fingers through your hair.

"Don't you want that thing off, pretty?"

You point at the door, then the collar, and shake your head. Lapis seems to get the message.

"I'll bring Peridot here, then."

"Peridot can't remove it." Jasper traces the outline of the collar on your neck, causing you to shudder. "The only way this comes off is if I remove it myself... or I'm shattered. Even making me revert to my gem doesn't deactivate this thing."

"Then take it off. This is _not_ how we treat hostages. If the Diamonds find out..."

"You think the Diamonds care?" Jasper barks out a laugh. "The Diamonds see humans as pets. Or have you forgotten about Pink Diamond's zoo?"

Lapis forms a rebuttal, but it catches in her throat. Instead, she moves over to you and wraps her arms around you in defeat.

"I'm sorry. I keep trying to help you and coming up short."

You return the hug, consequences be damned. After a few moments, Lapis breaks the hug and starts to leave the quarters. Jasper grips Lapis' arm to stop her retreat. Jasper's meaty fingers lift Lapis' hair away from her neck and trail down the ties of her halter top.

"Maybe you _can_ help her, brat."


	13. Chapter 13

As Jasper leads Lapis to the bedroom, she snaps her fingers to have you follow. Lapis grabs your hand to lead you to the bed, but you stop short of climbing up with her. At her confused expression, you shake your head and tap the collar. Jasper puts a hand on your neck and leers at Lapis.

"Everyone in our society serves a purpose, Lapis. My human is simply finding hers."

Jasper removes the blanket from your shoulders and tosses it to the floor. You shiver as Jasper trails her claws through your hair and down your back.

"I've given her a choice: to be a servant or a pet. Right now, she's learning what life is like as the latter. You're going to show her what life could be like as a servant."

Jasper sets a chair at the foot of the bed and seats you in it.

"Stay," she commands before turning back to Lapis. "Strip off your clothes, Lapis."

Jasper walks over to Lapis as she slowly unties her halter top and casts it off. As she wiggles out of her skirt and bottoms, you look away in embarrassment. You yelp as the collar springs to life.

"Don't look away, pet. Lapis is doing this for you."

Looking directly at you, Jasper seats herself behind Lapis and slowly kisses her neck and shoulder. Jasper's fingers brush over Lapis's small breasts and tease her nipples. At first, Lapis stares at the ceiling, refusing to respond to the bigger gem's ministrations. Jasper's tongue flicks out and runs across the gemstone on Lapis's back. Lapis' stiff reaction gives you the impression that Jasper crossed some kind of boundary.

"Jasper, don't. You know I hate that."

"Just wanted a reaction from you, brat. I know you sometimes like an audience. Don't deny it."

"No. I'm doing this for... her... ah!"

Lapis' argument is choked off when Jasper slips her hand between Lapis' legs and finds her blue button. She leans back with a groan into Jasper's chest, shamelessly displaying her pussy for you. You start to turn away, but remember Jasper's warning and force yourself to keep watching. Jasper grips Lapis' chin with her free hand and tilts it so she's forced to look at you.

"Tell her how this feels, Lazuli. Tell her what I do to you."

"It feels... oh... mmm..." Lapis rolls her hips into Jasper's hand. You don't need words to know what Jasper is doing.

"The human likes when I bite her, Lapis. Did you know that? Wouldn't you like to taste her? Maybe you'd like to strike her rear. She likes that, too."

Lapis doesn't form any words, but her eyes are glued to you. Her hands move up to message her nipples. A staggered breath comes out. To your amazement, you feel your own loins stirring at her depraved performance.

"Remember when we had her join us? You liked the noises she made, didn't you? You liked how sensitive her little nipples were. You couldn't get enough of her sex."

At the mention of your loins, Jasper removes her fingers from Lapis' clit and moves them behind her. Lapis bucks as Jasper shoves her fingers into Lapis' moist cunt and collapses onto her hands and knees. You feel thick, phantom fingers invading your own sex and contract around them. Maybe Jasper won't notice if you slip your hand down to relieve the pressure building there. Maybe she wants you to touch yourself...

The sudden shock from the collar tells you otherwise.

"Ah-ah, pet. No touching." Jasper smiles as you cross your legs and try to ignore your own building heat.

You pant as you watch Jasper tease Lapis, trying to calm yourself down. A longing for touch builds up in you and you rub your thighs together, trying to get off surreptitiously. Lapis' loud moan reflects the spike deep in your core and you open your mouth to beg Jasper to touch you. All that comes out is a stuttered gasp.

"Look at my pretty, desperate pet. You miss your favorite playmate. Don't you, Lapis?"

"Ye-e-es..."

The confession triggers a reaction in both Gems and Jasper pumps Lapis' cunt, eliciting loud moans and screams. One of Lapis' hands goes between her legs and she continues pushing back into Jasper's hand. For a minute, they forget you are sitting there. Shortly after, Lapis' body tightens like a bow string and a long, low moan fills the room. Lapis collapses on the bed and Jasper removes her fingers with a wet pop.

Jasper considers her slick-covered fingers and beckons you over. You silently pad over, hoping Jasper will take care of you next. Instead, she holds her messy hand in front of you.

"Clean me up, pet."

You sigh inwardly and slowly lick Lapis' juices off Jasper's fingers. After you finish, Jasper merely pats your head as reward. Lapis hangs her head and starts to slide off the bed. Jasper stops her with a hand on her arm and smirks.

"We're not done educating the human, brat."

–

You don't know how long Jasper and Lapis go at it, but Jasper has you watch every sinful minute of it. Lapis stops objecting after her third orgasm. By the time they finish with their love-making, your mouth tastes of both of them and your sex aches from lack of touch. After they turn in, you retire to your blanket on the floor and sneak a brief, unsatisfactory orgasm.

... _The grunt of a man rutting you from behind. You look up to see bars in front of you. Jasper and Holly Blue Agate chat, totally ignoring your screams..._

You wake up to see Lapis kneeling over you. "Are you okay, pretty? You were whimpering in your sleep."

You nod.

Lapis smooths your hair away from your face. "Come on. I want after-sex cuddles."

You let Lapis help you up and she wraps the blanket around you. She leads you into the sitting room and seats herself on a cushioned bench. You sit beside her and she wraps her arms around you.

"I'm sorry about today," Lapis murmurs. "Jasper's a brute."

You nod, laying your head in the crook of her neck and wrapping your arms tighter around her.

"If it makes you feel better, the fact you're here, with her, is a good thing. Homeworld only takes prisoners when it gives them an advantage. Even then, they are kept in a secured facility... and then disposed of when they aren't useful anymore. The fact that you made it to Homeworld and aren't in a prison is a rarity."

"I'm a war trophy." You sigh and sag against Lapis.

"Isn't that better than being killed?"

"Not by much." You sag further, repositioning yourself so you are curled up on the padded bench with your head in Lapis' lap.

"I know how you feel, pretty. I was trapped on Earth for thousands of years. My gem was cracked and the only thing that kept me alive was being attached to a mirror. At first, I was grateful, but when I got left behind..." Lapis stops to collect herself. "It was like being in a prison. Unable to speak. Only able to mimic what others did in the mirror. I was so happy to make it back to Homeworld, but the Diamonds wanted me shattered for failing my mission. The only thing that stopped them was Jasper intervening and telling them that I still had some use."

"Is that why you defend her?"

"Mostly. She took me under her wing when everyone was ready to discard me. And she makes me feel..."

" _That_ part I get." You close your eyes to remember the way Jasper played your body like a fine instrument on the ship.

The conversation moves on to more pleasant things. You recount throwing Holly Blue Agate and your visit with the Quartzes at the Zoo. Lapis laughs with you when you both recall Jasper's habit of moving her lips when she reads. You recount your experiences on Earth and you listen in fascination as Lapis shares her encounters with early man when she first arrived.

Eventually, you start yawning and the conversation winds down. Lapis strokes your hair, lulling you back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Lapis's fingers are still stroking your hair when you wake up a few hours later. You burrow your head in her lap and stretch, feeling secure for the first time since arriving on the planet. You start to settle back to sleep more, but your eyes open to see Jasper sitting across from you. She is leaning back with her head on her fist, watching you with an amused smile. You stiffen and start trying to sit up, already forming an apology.

"You two looked adorable like that. Didn't have the heart to wake you."

You relax when you realize Jasper isn't going to shock you. You slowly return your head to Lapis' lap and listen to their clicks and whistles. Lapis soon lifts your head off her.

"I'd like to stay, pretty," Lapis says. "But I have to report to my assignment. I'll come back soon to check on you."

A whine of disappointment escapes you, but you let her get up. She gives you a kiss on the forehead before Jasper escorts her to the door. After Lapis leaves, Jasper comes back to where you're still seated on the padded bench. You draw the blanket around you protectively as she reaches for you, flinching when her claws touch your scalp.

"Shh... easy now."

You open your mouth to say something, but quickly close it and endure Jasper scritching your head. She settles beside you, drawing you close to her so you are leaning into her chest.

"What is it? Do you miss Lapis already? You can speak."

"Why'd you make me watch last night?"

"I thought I made that clear: To show you what you could have as a servant."

"What if I don't want to be either a servant or a pet? Can't you take me back to Earth and let me go?"

Jasper shakes her head. "That's not an option, little one. I think you understand that by now."

You fight back a sudden wave of tears. " _Why not?!_ "

You see Jasper raise her ring hand and lurch away from her. Upon seeing your panicked reaction, she wraps her arms around you and holds you still against her chest.

"Homeworld never lets hostages go because it's a sign of weakness. If I hadn't taken you, you would have died on Earth. The only way you can survive now is by showing you are useful to me and Homeworld."

You collapse against Jasper's chest and stare at the ceiling. All you have experienced in the past week are the quarters, boredom, and pain. You rub at the collar again and bite your lip as you weigh your options.

"If I'm a servant, will you take this damned collar off?"

"If you can follow my orders, little one."

You're not sure how to interpret Jasper's fanged grin, but you hope it's a good sign.

–

You aren't sure what you expected, but it wasn't this. Her first "order" was to kneel on the padded bench and hold your ankles. Then she left you like that, telling you to hold this position until she told you otherwise.

You've long ago lost track of time, but you know it's been at least a few hours. You dig your fingers into your ankles to keep your arms from shaking. You try to shift your weight back to relieve your aching knees. You close your eyes and try to think of pleasant stuff so you can ignore your body's pins and needles. The cool air of the quarters makes your nipples stand at attention and raises goosebumps on your skin. You feel the collar press against your throat as you swallow.

Jasper's hand strokes your cheek and your eyelids flutter open. She is holding a cup under your chin and you realize just how dehydrated you feel. As she carefully tilts the cup, you slowly sip the water she provides you.

"You're doing well, pretty. Just a little longer and we'll move on."

You merely nod in acknowledgment. Jasper disappears from your line of sight and leaves you there. You listen to her move about the quarters, focusing on the reward of getting your control collar removed...

"Alright, you can stop now."

Jasper's hand on your back is a welcome relief as she rights you and helps you off your knees. You wince as you straighten your legs and your knees complain instantly. Jasper gathers you into her lap and gives you another cup of water.

"How are we feeling, pretty?"

"Knees hurt," you croak out.

"You did very well, little one. Think you can stand?"

You experimentally get off Jasper's lap and stand successfully on your feet. You walk a few steps back and forth before nodding.

"Good girl." Jasper stands up and moves behind you. "Hands on the bench. Feet apart."

Jasper takes a few moments to position your hands and nudges your feet wider with her own. She pushes your head further down so that your rear is high in the air and you feel the cool air on your sex. Jasper runs her claws down your back as she continues.

"A servant's duties aren't just following orders, pretty. She's also expected to... entertain her owner. I'm sure you're aware of that by now."

You nod, wondering where this is going. Jasper makes a few more adjustments to your feet, then drags her claws up your legs, ending with digging them into the flesh of your ass.

"I'm going to strike your rear. Not because you've misbehaved. But because I like watching you squirm under my hand and hearing the sounds you make. You will not move from this position. Any pleasure you derive from this is of no consequence. This is for my pleasure and mine alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jasper." You yelp in surprise at the sharp slap on your ass and already feel a small spike of arousal.

" _My_ Jasper. That is how you properly address your owner, little one."

"Yes... my... Jasper."

"Good girl," Jasper praises you as she smacks your bottom again. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you... Ja... I mean... _my_ Jasper."

"Good girl."

Jasper starts spanking you in earnest, with varying levels of intensity. Some strikes are hard enough to make you scream. Some you barely feel. Most are just hard enough for you to feel, interrupted periodically by rubbing your burning behind. Your screams and yelps soon evolve into moans and whines. Your loins drip in anticipation of pleasure, but Jasper carefully avoids contact as she strikes your rear. You beg Jasper for relief. But Jasper ignores your pleas and continues spanking you.

"Who do you belong to?" That's her response to your begging.

"To you, my Jasper," you whine.

You wiggle your hips higher, hoping her next blow will catch your sex. You consider moving your legs together to rub your thighs together, but you know Jasper will catch you and punish you for it. You writhe and moan under her hand, hoping she'll recognize your obedience.

"My pretty, desperate servant. You've been very good so far. Would you like a reward?" Jasper punctuates each sentence with a slap on your ass.

"Yes, my Jasper."

"Ask me for it, pretty. Tell me what you want."

Jasper rubs your ass, which you're sure is bright red by now. Her hand strays scant millimeters away from your sex and your knees nearly buckle. A stuttered gasp escapes your lips and your eyes roll to the back of your head.

"Please let me climax, my Jasper."

"I know you want to climax, pretty. But _how_ do you want to climax?"

"M... May I ha... have your f... fingers in my sex, my Jasper?"

Jasper's hand cups your sex and it's all you can do to keep from grinding on her.

"Later, pretty. Stand up."

Jasper removes her hand and you whine in disappointment. You take a moment to compose yourself and straighten up. Jasper turns you around and sits you back down on the bench. She again spreads your legs wide and orders you to keep them spread. She sits down across from you in her usual chair, phasing off her uniform when she's comfortable.

"Show me the petals of your flower, pretty. You may pleasure yourself as a reward."

You spread your lips for Jasper, showing her all the secrets of your quim. As you touch your sensitive clit, you watch Jasper's hand slip between her own legs. You see a little slick on her thigh and coat your fingers with your own juices. You start to rub on your clit as Jasper smiles and watches. It doesn't take long for your hungry body to respond to your own touch and the first spike of arousal makes you throw your head back and close your eyes.

"Look at me, little one. I want to see your pretty eyes."

You force your eyes open and stare into Jasper's intense amber gaze. As you rub your clit, Jasper lazily rubs hers. Normally, such exhibitionism would be a turn-off, but your body has gone so long without being touched that it enhances your arousal. You let out a high-pitched moan and quicken your pace, panting and whining. You roll your hips, riding your waves of arousal until your knees draw inwards. You're so close. Just a little more...

Jasper gets up and snatches your hands away from your sex. You look up in confusion and try to pull your hands back. Jasper holds them fast and cups your chin with her free hand.

"I said you could pleasure yourself, pretty. Not climax."

You respond with a whine and Jasper chuckles at your distress.

"Soon enough, pretty. You need to attend to your owner first."

Jasper uses her grip on your hands to pull you to your feet and lead you back to her chair. When she sits down, she spreads her legs and you sit between them.

"You know what to do, little one."

You spread Jasper's lips to expose her clit and start licking with the tip of your tongue. Jasper hisses in response and places a hand on your head. When she loosens the grip on your hands, you start to slide your hands downwards, but Jasper grips your hair as a warning.

"Ah-ah. Hands where I can see them, brat."

You sullenly put your hands on Jasper's thighs and keep them there as you eat Jasper out. A trickle of arousal escapes from Jasper's cunt and you dip down to collect it, earning a groan of pleasure. You form a tight seal around Jasper's button and attack it with your tongue, licking it like a rare delicacy. Your own loins throb dully, begging for its climax. Jasper's hand guides your head to where she is most sensitive. Her other hand guides your dominant hand to her canal before teasing her own nipples. A small gasp escapes your tormentor as you insert three of your fingers into her and immediately hook them against a sensitive spot and gently suck on her clit.

After a few more moments of your ministrations, you feel Jasper's thighs shake around you and her grip tightens on your hair. She lets out a low moan as she bends over you, then sits back. A stuttered sigh escapes her as she strokes your hair.

"Good girl," Jasper praises.

You wipe your mouth and feel a little pride in making her climax so quickly. Jasper tilts your chin up and sees her juices sticking to your chin and chest.

"I think you need to clean up a little before we go on. When you finish, come to the bedroom."


	15. Chapter 15

When you enter the bedroom, you notice that a band has been stretched along the raised top of the bed and the manacles you wore when you first arrived are threaded under it. You hesitate at the doorway, guessing at Jasper's plan. Jasper grabs your hand and brings you closer to the bed.

"Ja... uh... my Jasper. I... don't think I can..." You nervously rub your wrists and stare at the floor.

Jasper removes the control ring from her finger. Once it is off, the collar clicks open and you gingerly remove it from your neck. Jasper takes both and places them on the table. She runs a hand through your hair and kisses your forehead.

"I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

You look back at the collar and ring on the table and take a bracing breath. "Okay."

Jasper kisses your hands and has you crawl up onto the bed. You stretch your arms over your head and shiver when you feel the manacles click closed around your wrists. Jasper tries to reassure you with a few strokes on your cheek.

"I don't want a mindless automaton for a servant, little one. But open defiance can't be tolerated, for both our sakes."

Jasper's hand moves her hand down to your throat. You yank on the manacles when you feel pressure on your carotid.

"Please don't!"

Jasper quickly releases your throat and holds both her hands up so you can see them. Her concerned expression tells you she didn't mean to squeeze you. You calm down while she smooths your hair away from your face.

"Shh... I'm not going to hurt you..." She cups your breasts and pinches your nipples, getting a hiss of pain from you. "But I am going to break you, pretty."

You writhe under Jasper, trying to protect your sensitive nubs. She replaces her fingers with her tongue on one nipple, while rolling the other between her fingers. After a minute, she switches, making you arch your back and push your breast into her mouth. Jasper releases your nipple and moves back up to kiss your cheek.

"Open your legs, little one." When you comply, she cups your sex and continues. "You will remain still while I play with you. And you will only speak when spoken to. If I have to tie your legs down or gag you, I will leave you tied down for the rest of the day as punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ja... my Jasper," you squeak out.

"Good girl," Jasper breathes as she messages your sex.

Jasper nips your ear as her fingers stroke and probe the folds of your pussy. She traces your neck and shoulder with her tongue as her fingers coax your clit out of its hood. The pads of her fingers are well-versed in how to tease you by now and it doesn't take long for your hips to start rocking in rhythm to her ministrations. She swallows your whine with a possessive kiss, then rounds your chin with a trail of kisses.

"Who do you belong to?" Jasper asks huskily.

"To you, my Jasper," you whimper, trying to encourage more friction on your button.

"Good girl." Jasper rubs harder on your clit and and it's all you can do to keep from bucking your hips. Your arousal starts to peak and you release a high-pitched moan...

You feel Jasper's teeth sink into your neck. Not enough to break your skin, but enough to get your attention and snap you out of your mounting arousal. Jasper pulls away to watch your heaving chest as you come down.

"I own you. Say it."

You open your mouth, but you can't form the words.

"Say it, pretty." Jasper encourages you with a few flicks on your clit. You gasp as your arousal returns.

"I own you," Jasper repeats. She rubs your clit until the verge of climax and stops, looking at you expectantly. You cant your hips upwards, trying to encourage her to start again and finally bring you to orgasm, but she removes her hand and rests it on your thigh.

"Three little words, pretty."

Your brain screams that you are going down a road you don't want to explore. But Jasper's skillful fingers are making your body not care. You haven't been touched since the ship and Jasper's been teasing you for the past two days. She's likely not going to untie you until you say it...

"You own me." It comes out as a whisper. You immediately turn your face away in shame.

Jasper turns your face back to her. "Good girl. Eyes on me. Say it again."

Her fingers stroking your slit are all the motivation you need. "You own me."

"That's right," Jasper sinks her fingers into your pussy and slowly pumps them in and out. She grins at the whine this gets from you.

Jasper bends her head to nip at your neck and you feel your own heart racing in your throat. Her thumb finds your clit and you have to remind yourself to stay still. You curl your toes and uncurl them. You clench your fists as each spike of arousal lifts you closer...

She stops again and you almost scream in frustration. You slump back and feel sweat cooling on your forehead. You open your mouth to beg her to finish you.

"This is your home now." Her voice is the third nail in your torment. You lower your eyes, sobered.

"Please don't make me say that."

Jasper hooks her fingers, getting a gasp from you. "This is your home. Say it, human."

You turn your head away, tears in your eyes. Jasper licks away the ones that spill over as she teases your pussy further.

"I know this is hard for you, pretty. You only have to say it once and I'll reward you."

You pull on the manacles, trying to hide your face. Your legs move closer, trying to expel Jasper's hand. "I... I can't."

Jasper doesn't scold or threaten you. She merely removes her hand and gives you a chaste kiss on your temple. "I knew this would be difficult for you. I'll give you time to think about it."

She gets up from the bed and retrieves some items from a storage unit in the wall. You sit up half-way to see, but her bulk blocks your view. She kneels by the bed and grabs your left leg. You feel a band being stretched around your foot and carefully positioned around your ankle. Then she goes over to the other side and repeats the process with your right leg.

When she is done, Jasper steps back to evaluate her handiwork. The band on your ankles is similar to the one the manacles are attached to and have absolutely no give for someone of your strength. The end result is your legs shamelessly spread. Your arms are stretched high above you, with no slack to let you cover yourself.

Jasper grins wickedly as you test your bonds. "Seeing you like this is rather alluring, but I'd rather have you writhing freely while I play with you."

You groan and let your head fall to the mattress. A gentle wave of arousal laps at your loins and you wonder why even the simple act of being tied down makes you feel this way.

Jasper strokes your leg gently as she continues speaking. "Peridot made something for you to enjoy. I believe now is a good time to try it. You'll need a little encouragement while you think about your life on this planet."

Jasper places her hand between your legs again and you feel a little pressure between your lips. You automatically clamp down to stop it.

"Relax, pretty."

You figure whatever it is will go in anyway, so you relax your muscles. You grunt as the bulk of it enters your canal and Jasper inserts her own fingers to adjust it to where she wants it. When she removes her hand, your pussy closes around the object and holds it there. After a few moments, it springs to life inside you, pressing against and stimulating your most sensitive spot.

You almost laugh at the absurdity. A vibrator... Peridot made you a vibrator!

Jasper's gentle pat on your stomach brings your attention back to her. She crawls over your helpless body, watching you twitch and writhe. She lifts your head and moves your hair away from your neck.

"I have some business to attend to while you think, little one. And I can't have you moaning and screaming while I contact my superiors. Open your mouth, pretty."

You feel the effects of the vibrator, so your mouth is already half open. You open it wider as your eyes glaze over. Jasper pushes something soft and unyielding past your lips. It pins down your tongue and reaches past your molars. You immediately try to push it out, but Jasper quickly clicks the band closed behind your head. She kisses your forehead before drawing back and stroking your cheek.

"This is your home. Once you accept that, I'll reward you."

Jasper slides off the bed, her hand lingering on your body. She reforms her uniform as she leaves the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her. You cry out into the gag before the vibrator gets your attention. Your muffled calls for Jasper turn into moans and squeals. The vibrator hits you in ways that neither Jasper or Lapis could and you're soon rocking in the inky darkness. Maybe this time you'll...

Right as you think that, the vibrator shuts off and you scream. What comes out is a muffled whine.

–

While you lay alone in the dark room, time is once again a foreign concept. You can hear Jasper's throaty voice in the other room, but can't make out anything she's saying. You don't think it's been long, but you can't tell for sure. Jasper has covered the window with a blackout curtain and there's no timepiece in the room.

The vibrator draws your attention away from questioning the time and you shake your head in frustration. You moan into the gag, hoping Jasper will hear you and show mercy. The egg-like device stimulates your hidden spot and makes your hips dance of their own volition. Even though you can't see anything, you close your eyes and try not to think about it. You try to resist the mounting arousal. You try to ignore the juices seeping from your pussy and drying on your thighs and butt. You try not to notice your nipples standing painfully erect and your canal contracting around the device as it tries to eke out a climax. You ride out the vibrations, letting your body take control. Maybe this time... Maybe your body can trick it into pushing you over...

Right as your body tightens like a bow string, the vibrator shuts off again. You whimper into the gag as you let yourself back down. It's been like this for a while. Right as you are about to orgasm, the device shuts off. It remains dormant until you have almost calmed down, then starts up again. You've been in a vicious cycle of arousal and near-orgasm for the entire day and it's slowly driving you mad.

 _Just say this planet is home and Jasper will reward you. / Or she'll think up some new torment._

 _She hasn't done anything you can't handle and takes care of you after. / She's doing this to break you._

 _She could have killed you instead. / That doesn't make abducting you okay._

 _But she cares about you. / You're just a toy to her._

 _I don't want to fight her anymore..._

Your body and mind war with each other like this when the vibrator is dormant. But you can't bring yourself to say that this alien planet is your home, no matter what Jasper promises you. It feels like a point of no return. Like giving that thought a voice would sever your last connection to Earth.

As if sensing your thoughts, the vibrator starts up again. You try to think of Earth. You try to think of the people you know, but all you can see behind your closed eyelids are Gems. You whimper as you reach into the dark for human faces, but they remain agonizingly out of your reach. The harder you try, the more you remember the humans in the Zoo and how lucky you are not to be trapped in that enclosure.

You try to remember your family, but all you can recall is Jasper looking down at you in the base camp. Her long, thick fingers wiping away the grime and blood from your face and telling her soldiers to take you to her ship. You try to imagine your parents, but all you can remember is Jasper holding you after you wake up from a nightmare and her strong fingers messaging salve into your burns.

As your hips jerk upwards, you instead try to recall the Earth itself. But green grass becomes the sickly green lighting of the ship you were held on. The warm sun becomes the cold, distant sun of Homeworld. The waves on the beach becomes Lapis's water wings. Your neighborhood is replaced by the sterile skyscrapers of Homeworld.

Tears prick your eyes as the device impassively destroys your mental barriers. You stare into the darkness, desperately holding onto any fleeting memory of Earth and your life there. Phantom fingers creep over your body and you arch into them. You feel them in your hair, teasing your breasts, tingling over your arms and legs, tickling the soles of your feet, gliding over your torso and teasing your overstimulated sex. A long wail is swallowed by the gag.

You hear whispers deep in your ears and in the back of your brain:

 _You belong here... This is your home... You want to please Jasper... Just one little statement..._

Your tears fall over your cheeks and you whimper pitifully. The vibrator cuts off, leaving you in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

A knock on the door draws you out of your misery.

"Close your eyes, little one. I'm coming in," Jasper's voice calls from the other side.

You dully close your eyes. Your eyelids are immediately assaulted by the light from the sitting room. You sense the bedroom plunge back into darkness as the door closes. After a few moments, you hear Jasper again.

"You can open your eyes again, pretty. But do it slowly. Let me know if it's too bright."

You comply, slowly opening your eyes. Jasper has turned the light on in the bedroom, but it's at about half of the strength it usually is. You nod to indicate you're fine.

"That's better. Now we can see each other." Jasper sits by your bound body and runs her fingers over it while she kisses your forehead. "How are you feeling, pretty?"

Your pathetic whine is answer enough. Jasper moves her hand down to flick your clit, causing you to jump at her hand. Your chest heaves as she takes in your sweaty, disheveled appearance.

"Poor thing. Peridot's present really did keep you occupied. But I think you've had enough..."

Jasper gently inserts her fingers to retrieve the vibrator and you grunt as she feels around. Once she finds it, she whispers for you to relax as she wiggles it free of your needy pussy. After a little coaxing, it comes out. You tiredly close your eyes as Jasper gets up to carry it into the bathroom. She almost immediately comes back and lays down beside you.

"Would you like me to ungag you?"

You nod, defeated. She reaches behind your head to unclasp it and gently pulls it free. You move your sore jaw back and forth. The pads of Jasper's fingers stroke your lips and she kisses you again.

"Take your time, pretty. You don't have to speak right now."

You lay back and rest while Jasper strokes your body with hands, lips, and tongue. After a few minutes of chaste petting, Jasper's hands find their way to the folds of your sex, drawing a stuttered breath from you. The last round of the vibrator's teasing has made you super sensitive.

"My Jasper..." you squeak out. "Will you let me climax, please?"

Jasper pats your sweet flower and she grins as you bite down on your lip. "That depends, pretty. You know what I want to hear."

You hesitate, imagining standing on a precipice. You look at Jasper's expectant expression and take the first step into thin air and nothingness.

"You are my home."

Jasper's amber eyes widen as she considers your statement. She leans forward, stroking your cheek and hovering nose-to-gemstone over you.

"Say it again, pretty," she purrs.

"You are my home."

Jasper's kiss is sudden, fierce, dominating, victorious, and oh so sweet. You surrender yourself to her tongue as she draws every bit of submission from you. She breaks the kiss just long enough to free your legs and the band snaps sharply to the floor. As she returns to claim your lips again, she reaches up to release the manacles. Your hands are in her hair as soon as they are liberated. Your legs wrap around her waist. You whine with arousal and need. You even allow yourself a few tears as you realize you've reached that point of no return that you feared.

...And then you don't care. Right now, Jasper's huge arms are gathering you against her soft breasts. Her tongue is conquering your mouth and her hands roam freely over you, grabbing and pinching and scratching. You groan with impatience and grind your hips on her stomach.

And, suddenly, Jasper has you on your back again. She spreads your legs and dips her head down between them. You feel the sharp edges of her gemstone nose dig into your stomach as her lips find your clitoris. The second her tongue rasps over your button, you arch back and give her a long, drawn-out moan. You look down to see her amber eyes staring up at you as if determined to draw out every bit of sexual tension. Her tongue enters your canal to sample your juices and goes back to assaulting your nub.

Each flick of her tongue brings a fresh wave of arousal and has you singing an unorganized chorus. When her fingers join her tongue and starts rubbing your sensitive spot, you are gone. Your body shakes as you scream Jasper's name. Your entire being tightens and releases around her. Your vision blackens as your orgasm takes you over and over...

You're hers. You were hers the second she saw you on Earth.

Jasper is your home now.


	17. Chapter 17

You're not sure how long it's been since Jasper captured you, but you know it's been at least a couple of Homeworld years. In Earth years... you have no clue. In fact, you barely think about Earth anymore, since being Jasper's servant is a full-time job. If you're not acting as her attendant during a mission, you're running errands or "entertaining" her with your body. And your downtime is spent learning Homeworld's customs and language or in physical training so you can be a better attendant to the Quartz general.

You dutifully fold and put away the new tunics that Jasper brought you and hang up her cape. As you move about the quarters straightening and cleaning up, Jasper watches you out of the corner of her eye from her console. When you finish, she beckons you over. You demurely sit in her lap, wrapping your arms around her neck and burying your face in her white mane.

"Stars, she is a pretty one. And so affectionate," says the Quartz on the screen.

"Yes, she is." Jasper wraps an arm around your waist and gently squeezes it. You stay in her lap, listening to the generals trade war stories. After the conversation ends and the other Quartz logs out, you stifle a yawn. Jasper responds by kissing your temple.

"Poor thing. It's been a long day for you, hasn't it?"

You nod. Attending Jasper while dignitaries visited the Diamond court, errands afterwards, cleaning up the quarters... you're exhausted. Jasper lets you off her lap and you pick up a tablet as you head to the bedroom. Maybe you can sneak in another language lesson before you completely pass out...

… You wake up with a start as Jasper scritches your head. You look at the tablet beside you and realize you didn't make it past the first set of verbs before falling asleep.

"You're wearing too much to bed, pretty. Shall I punish you?"

You shake your head with a lazy smile. "Just dozed off, my Jasper. Give me a sec."

You get up to put the tablet away and strip yourself nude. When you settle back beside Jasper, she puts her arm around you.

"Peridot found something while running diagnostics on the ship today." Jasper reaches over to the bedside table and retrieves a couple of small steel plates on a string of metal beads. As she dangles the crude necklace on her fingers, you accept it.

"She said you were wearing it when you first boarded the ship. Does it look familiar?"

You examine the plates and see a vaguely familiar name. Was this your name on Earth? That's silly. You don't remember ever having a name, other than "pretty". You shrug and hand the ugly thing back to Jasper.

"They're identification tags a human soldier wears. But I don't recognize the name. Probably just some scrap I picked up."

Jasper smiles as she weighs the necklace in her hand. "Perhaps."

You snap your fingers as something occurs to you. "Oh! I almost forgot: Lapis asked if she can come over tomorrow."

"Of course she can, pretty." Jasper tosses the necklace back on the table and turns over to embrace you. You snuggle into her arms and draw your knees up, letting her cradle you. Your eyes droop closed as you take in Jasper's warmth and it doesn't take long for you drift back to sleep.


End file.
